Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era
by Shinomori Maru
Summary: AU - What would happen if Kenshin never wandered into Tokyo and met Kaoru? Who would be the hero of the story? Rated R for language, violence, drugs, eventually SxS and AxM **ch.13 up!**
1. Case of the Fake Battousai

**Summary/Author's Notes**: This fic is a "What if..." scenario (AU). Basically, what if Kenshin never wandered anywhere near Tokyo? He never met Kaoru, never met the rest of the Kenshingumi, and never became involved in any of the events that occurred in the series. How would this affect the lives of the other characters and change the events? Who would have been the hero of the story?

The way I see it, without Kenshin's intervention some of the characters will get... well, sacrificed. I'm sorry if I kill a character you like! Other characters will still become good guys while others will become villians instead. I plan on writing this at least through the Kyoto Arc, although I'm not quite sure how this will end up.

Kenshin may or may not appear somewhere in the story, although the characters will mention the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. He's still a wanderer somewhere in Japan, feeling sorry for himself. 

The pairings I eventually see for this fic are: AoshixMisao, and SaitouxSano. That means beware of shounen-ai, possibly yaoi in later chapters. If you don't like the idea of Saitou and Sano in a relationship, don't read this story. I personally think they make an adorable couple. ^_^

**Disclaimer**: The characters actually belong to N. Watsuki/Shueisha, etc. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasized words.

**Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era, Chapter 1**

by Fujimiya Maru

**Tokyo, 11th year of Meiji**

The dense fog that had lingered earlier had burned away, revealing the gruesome crime scene. It was the last in the string of murders committed by the "Battousai", the legendary assassin. A vertical gash in the outer wall of a dojo gradually led one's eyes down to the body of a young woman, dressed in a decidedly non-feminine gi and hakama, her head and upper torso nearly cleaved in half.

He had been called in from Kobe to handle the investigation. The officers that had been tracking the murderer had turned out to be incompetent, and quite a few of them were killed in pursuit. When he had heard the rumors that the suspect was his former rival and enemy, the Hitokiri Battousai, he took the job immediately. Now he wished he hadn't.

This buffoon was most definitely not the Battousai. His sword style was completely different, the physical description completely wrong, and as much of a vicious murderer the Battousai was back in the days of the Revolution, he wouldn't have killed random people like this. Especially not a harmless little girl who fancied herself a swordsman.

_What was she thinking? It's reckless to fight a real sword with a wooden one... _he wondered, taking a drag on his cigarette as the other officers covered the body. _She practically wrote her own death certificate. Still, one must admire her courage for trying..._

"Officer Fujita, sir!" A young rookie officer, out of breath, ran up to him. "We have word of where this man may be hiding with his gang. It's an abandoned temple at the edge of town!" He handed the tall man a piece of paper with the information on it.

Glancing at the paper, he took one last inhale of his cigarette before dropping it and casually grinding it out with the toe of his shoe.

"Good. Stay here and help the others clean this mess up; I'm going to go take care of this moron." 

The rookie gaped as his superior began to walk away. "But sir, don't you think some of us should go with you? I mean..."

He was silenced with a piercing golden glare. "I said I'll take care of it."

The young officer didn't try to argue with him.

Continuing on his way, he lit another cigarette and pondered. He had come all this way, hoping for a match with his former rival. The Meiji Era had proven to be sort of boring, and a fight with the Battousai would have been amusing... Not that he actually held much of a grudge against the scrawny redhead, but Himura was one of the few swordsmen who ever fought on his level. But now he had been denied his fight, and he wasn't very happy.

_I normally would have left this for the regular police, _he thought with a smirk, _but since you ruined my fun, I think you qualify to be on the receiving end of my Gatotsu. _

Mibu's wolf, former captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, Saitou Hajime... was on the hunt.

*************

CRASH!

"Amazing... With just his left arm!"

"Nothing less from our master Gohei... Uh, I mean Battousai-sensei!"

The surly, bearded man turned back to the splintered piece of wood he had just destroyed.

"Is our teacher, Battousai, going to kill some more tonight?" asked one of the greasier men sitting on the steps of the moldy, run-down temple.

"It's almost time to quit." replied Gohei. "I got rid of that annoying Kamiya girl, but to get complete revenge for my paralyzed thumb, I want to destroy that dojo! I would have done so this morning, if it hadn't been for those bastard cops..." A tall shadow waiting in the woods nearby rolled his eyes. _Just a simple, petty moron... Hardly worth my time._

A man standing with his back to Saitou spoke up. "So we'll destroy the dojo... but if we run into more cops, can we kill-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, as his head was suddenly separated from the rest of his body. Saitou flicked the blood off his sword and charged the next minion. Gohei stood, mouth open in shock, as more of his men met a similar fate. "Who the hell are you???" one of the men near the temple yelled. Some of the more cowardly guys near the back started to run away into the woods.

"Does that really matter? You're all going to die." replied Saitou in an almost bored tone of voice. Slice to the left. Another man down. Gohei started to grind his teeth in anger. Another thrust forward of the policeman's sword, and yet another man falls.

"Bastard," sneered Gohei, getting into a defensive stance, "You seem to be enjoying this. Some policeman you are!" Saitou cut through the last of Gohei's men that hadn't run away. He turned to Gohei and glared.

"Do you know who you're dealing with? I am the manslayer, Battousai! My sword will bathe in your blood!" he spat, trying to hide his nervousness under the scrutiny of those amber eyes.

"Don't make me laugh. A weakling like you could never be the legendary Battousai. Besides, I met him before in Kyoto during the Revolution. You can fool the rest of the people here, but not me."

Gohei's eyes got wide. "K-Kyoto? Revolution..."

With a smirk, Saitou dropped into his attack stance. Sword in his left hand, his right near the tip of the blade as if to guide it to its target. Gohei took a step back in fear.

"_Shinsengumi..._" he hissed, but Saitou suddenly sprung forward with explosive speed before Gohei could raise his sword to defend himself.

It was over all too quickly. 

Sighing, he cleaned off his blade and sheathed it. _Well, I guess that's adequate enough to serve the justice of Aku Soku Zan. I really should have stayed in Kobe... _He headed back to town, feeling completely unsatisfied.

**More Author's Notes**: Well, does that really suck so far? I've got a lot of this planned out, but I'd certainly like to hear some feedback. Yes, Saitou becomes the hero of this story! That's because he's so friggin' cool. 

Next chapter: Both Yahiko _and_ Sanosuke!


	2. In Search of a Fight

**Author's Notes**: More alternate-universe Rurouni Kenshin fic without Kenshin. I'm bringing in both Yahiko and Sanosuke, trying to figure out how they would cope with their situations without Kenshin there to intervene. Feedback is welcome!

And as for Saitou being pretty much the main character here, remember in the series when he fought Kenshin in the dojo, he eluded to the fact that he had been watching him for some time? I figure Saitou may have been there in Tokyo perhaps from the very beginning. Anyway...

**Disclaimer**: The characters actually belong to N. Watsuki/Shueisha, etc. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasized words.

**Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era, Chapter 2**

by Fujimiya Maru

In a dark alley in Tokyo come the sounds of a fist fight. At first, the odds don't seem fair; one man against a whole gang of others. However, it's over fairly fast. The gang is cowering on the ground, bruised and bleeding. The one man still stands.

He's taller than the average japanese man, so much so that his white pants only reach the middle of his shins. 

"A-Allright, we lose! You're strong... Please, forgive us!" one of the gang stutters in both fear and awe of the lone fighter.

"I woulda quit even if you didn't ask. You guys are too weak! Man, I sure picked a boring fight..." The fighter turned back to the street. He fought nearly every day, and more and more it left him feeling completely frustrated and unchallenged. _Aren't there any really tough guys around here?_

*************

The restaurant was full of customers, sitting in their alcoves around cooking pots of meat. Some were small families enjoying an delicious night out. Others were up to no good.

In one corner of the Akabeko sat several members of the Shuei Yakuza. They downed sake as if it was water, and swapped stories of fights and conquests. They fought over the tenderest morsels of meat from the pot. The noise they were making was drawing the attention of other customers, who merely shook their heads in disapproval.

_I don't care if they punch and kick me for the rest of the evening,_ thought the small, dark-haired boy sitting with them. _They could at least give me some damn food!_

One of the yakuza, a pale, pointy-faced man named Gasuke, noticed the boy's interest in the hot pot. Out of sight from the rest of the restaurant, he reached over and punch the kid quickly in stomach.

"You didn't bring in enough money today, Yahiko, so you don't get any food." Gasuke smirked, popping another piece of beef into his mouth.

"It's not my fault," pouted Yahiko. "There were a lot of police around today; I couldn't pick pockets without someone noticing."

Gasuke casually glanced around the restaurant as he sat back, eventually finding one customer eating alone. It was a young guy, dressed sort of funny, but he was sitting in a corner out of view of most of the people. On top of that, the man looked absolutely stone drunk.

The ugly gang member pointed him out to Yahiko quietly.

"There, Yahiko. A chance to redeem yourself..." he slurred, "That guy looks too drunk to notice his wallet is missing. Just make sure you don't get caught..."

Yahiko looked over and steeled himself. This was his least favorite part of being indebted to the yakuza; although he was good at stealing like this, he didn't exactly enjoy it. If his parents knew what had become of him, they'd be so ashamed...

He sized up his target. Young, not dressed very fancy, and not even eating any food. The guy was only drinking sake. Yahiko doubted if this man had much money in his wallet at all. _Well, as long as he has a couple of coins on him, maybe they'll give me some daikon radish to eat... It's better than nothing._

Sauntering over under the guise of going to ask one of the waitresses for some tea, Yahiko brushed by the drunkard. With speed and stealth that was the envy of all the street urchins, he reached into that man's pocket to grab what was hopefully his next meal ticket. Unfortunately, his hand grabbed nothing but air, and the man had an iron-like grip on the boy's arm.

"Oi, oi," said the spikey-haired man. "Good little boys should be home in bed this time of night, not taking what ain't theirs..."

"Bastard, let go of me! I wasn't taking anything!"

"Damn right you're not. I don't even have a wallet on me for you to take."

Yahiko stared at the man in disbelief, then tried again to pull away from him. _This idiot doesn't even have any money. How the hell is he going to pay for his drink?_

With one last glare, the boy was released. "Next time, don't get caught, kid." Yahiko gritted his teeth and stalked back to the waiting yakuza.

The fighter watched the boy walk away as he downed the last of his drink. The group he went back to were a seedy looking bunch of guys, most likely not his family. One of the more unpleasant looking men grabbed the boy by the hair and hissed something threatening in his ear. A couple of the men glanced over in his direction, but then they all got up and left the restaurant. 

"Oi, jou-chan!" the fighter waved the sweet-looking waitress over. "What's up with that kid and those guys? Do they come in here often?"

"Oh, it's so sad..." replied Tae, gripping her serving tray. "Poor Yahiko-kun, his father was a Tokyo samurai, but his parents died some time ago. Supposedly they left a debt to that Shuei Yakuza group, and they make him do the most terrible things... oh, excuse me, Sanosuke-san..." she ran off to help one of the younger waitresses carry a heavy load of food before it could crash to the floor.

"Yakuza, huh..." Sanosuke smirked. "They may or may not be the toughest, but it's worth a shot..." Sneaking a peek to make sure Tae and the other waitresses were occupied, Sanosuke snuck out the back door without paying his tab.

*************

After too many kicks to the ribs to count, Yahiko was cowering in the corner of the yakuza hideout trying not to cry. Satisfied that they'd taught their little servant a lesson the gang members were engrossed in gambling for spare change. 

"See?" said the man throwing the dice. "Not matter how much you shake 'em, you always get double ones!" The other men muttered their approval.

Suddenly the door burst inward, knocking out several guys in the process.

"I'm here to pick a fight!" shouted Sanosuke as he entered the room.

"Eh? You! What, our little pickpocket didn't take anything from you. What the hell do you want?" growled Gasuke from the back of the room.

"Pickpocket? Oh, I don't give a damn about that. I'm just here to pick a fight."

The yakuza stared at him like he'd grown an extra head. Yahiko just glared at the floor.

Annoyed that his desired fight wasn't forthcoming, Sanosuke charged and started to punch his way through the room. Men fell like dominoes, crashing through walls and coughing up blood on the tatami. Most didn't even have a chance to try to defend themselves. Sanosuke growled in disgust.

"You're all too damn weak! And you call yourself yakuza?" He then came face-to-face with the one named Gasuke, who seemed unimpressed with the fighter's skills. He gripped the walking stick he had slung over his shoulder.

"Do you know who I am? I am Gasuke, the manslayer!" Slowly, he pulled a hidden blade from the walking stick, letting it glitter in the lamplight.

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Sanosuke, charging forward. He managed to land a skull-crushing punch to the side of Gasuke's head, but not without receiving a gash on his leg from the sword. Hissing slightly as red began to stain his white pants, he turned to face the remainder of his opponents. They grabbed their various weapons, poised as if to strike.

"Stop," came a tired, old voice from the next room. One man slid the shoji open, revealing a man who was supposedly the boss of the gang. "He has already defeated most of our men. If he were to defeat us all we would be the laughing stock of Tokyo."

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes at the boss, but said nothing.

"You're stronger than us. Take whatever it is you want and please leave." 

"Che," he spat, "I wanted a good fight but obviously you guys all suck. What a waste of time..." He turned to leave, but picked up the forgotten dice off the ground. He rolled them, then rolled them again, a child-like grin blooming on his face.

"Cool! Fixed dice! This wasn't a total waste after all!" Shoving them in his pocket, he whistled a tune as he left the building.

The gang members that were unharmed milled about, assessing the injuries to their fallen friends. The old boss went back to his meal like nothing had happened at all. Yahiko then realized that none of them were paying attention to him.

Seizing the opportunity, he quickly made his way out the door and into the night. Looking down the street, he caught sight of the fighter walking away. On the back of his white jacket was a single character in black.

"'Wicked? Whatever, it probably stands for 'Wicked bad taste'..." the boy muttered, before running off in the opposite direction. _Hopefully this road will take me far from Tokyo and those yakuza bastards... Some day, I'll come back when I'm strong enough, and I'll teach them not to mess with Myojin Yahiko!!!_

Overjoyed with his newfound freedom, the orphan disappeared into the darkness.

Next chapter: Saitou vs. Zanza!


	3. Fight in the Moonlight

**Author's Notes**: Many thanks to those who submitted reviews on this fic. It's nice to know that someone is actually reading it. ^__^

In this chapter Sano meets and fights with Saitou. Since Kenshin isn't around, _someone_ has to beat some sense in to the fighter-for-hire, don't they? No real shounen-ai or anything in this chapter. Maybe in the next one.

**Disclaimer**: The characters actually belong to N. Watsuki/Shueisha, etc. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasized words.

**Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era, Chapter 3**

by Fujimiya Maru

_I really, really should have stayed in Kobe._

The ex-Shinsengumi captain ran that thought through his head over and over as he poured through the mountains of paperwork on his desk. All were reports of crimes, most of them minor, but for some reason the police chief felt that Saitou, or rather, _Fujita_ should know absolutely everything that was happening in Tokyo. Never mind that all of it was completely irrelevant to his real mission.

He had gone undercover as a police officer for a reason. As a cop, he had sufficient cover and resources to continue his work he had started in the Shinsengumi; to keep the government clean of corruption and evil. If he had known that he'd spend most of his time reading about pickpockets and domestic disturbances, he would have found a different way.

Sitting at a desk for hours on end did not suit Saitou Hajime. Besides, he still felt unsatisfied from his last fight. Since swords had been banned in this Meiji Era, many warriors stopped training and lost their edge, and the new generation seemed prefer pure academics. Not many still followed the path of the samurai.

_How many years has it been since I had a decent fight?_ Cigarette smoke drifted up to the ceiling in lazy curls.

Tossing the report he'd been pretending to read into a random pile, he picked up another. A problem with some local yakuza. No, wait, the local yakuza have a problem. Saitou inspected the form more closely.

Apparently some young thug busted up the yakuza hideout and pummeled most of the members. With no motive. All the gang could say was that the kid was super-strong, and that he had kanji on the back of his jacket. Aku.

_Feh. Young punks these days have no direction or purpose. Such a waste..._

*************

Going home to a rotting, dilapidated one-room apartment was bad enough, but going home to a rotting, dilapidated one-room apartment with your landlord waiting outside demanding the rent money you owe is the worst. Sanosuke managed to fend the guy off, promising to pay him tomorrow night at the latest. He felt bad not having the cash, but that's what happens when you don't have a regular job to go to every day.

His landlord also told him that some sleazy-looking guys were prowling around Ruffian Row, looking for _him_. Sano hoped that they weren't bill collectors, because he was fresh out of excuses at this point.

Settling in for a meager supper of fish and rice, someone finally knocked on his door. The door was tossed open without even waiting for Sanosuke to answer.

"Are you the fighter-for-hire, Zanza?" on of the three men asked.

Sano scarfed down his rice, answering between mouthfuls. "What's it to you, bastard?"

"We have a job for you. A fight," Eager brown eyes lit up slightly. "We're more than willing to give you adequate compensation for your troubles."

Intrigued with the possibility of both money and a fight, but not wanting to abuse anyone weak, he asked, "Who's my opponent? I'm pretty picky these days, y'know..."

The three men snickered and entered Sano's small apartment, sitting down on the edge of the worn-out tatami. The guy on the left, the apparent leader of this little group, spoke up.

"The target is a cop."

Sano coughed and choked on his rice. "Are you nuts? That's like, a one-way ticket to prison. I ain't fighting no police..."

"This is different though. We were in a group - learning swordsmanship from our sensei - when this asshole just comes out of nowhere. He slaughtered most of our guys and our sensei, too!"

"Just like that, huh?"

"Just like that. We barely escaped with our lives!" He and the other men exchanged glances. One of them even shuddered a bit, as if remembering a bad memory.

"Doesn't sound like normal cop," the fighter-for-hire said, finishing off his tea and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Is he strong? Do you know anything about the guy?"

The guy on the right grinned like a maniac. "Yes, yes, I managed to snoop around and get some information on him. He's an assistant inspector by the name of Fujita Goro, and he didn't start working in Tokyo until recently."

"That's not much to work with... " Sano mumbled, picking his teeth.

The leader spoke up again. "He's really strong - he cut through our guys like they were nothing, and he defeated our sensei! Our sensei was a top-notch swordsman!" The other two nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Reaching into his yukata, the man drew out a wallet and threw it at Sanosuke.

"If the prospect of a good fight isn't enough for you, perhaps this will be. We just want revenge for what he did to us."

Sano looked at the wallet. There was enough there for rent, plenty of decent food and sake, with enough leftover for a really fun night at the gambling house! He had already made up his mind before seeing the money, though.

_If this delinquent cop can cut through that many men with no problems, he just may be the tough guy I'm looking for. _

Pocketing the money anyway, he stood up and asked, "Allright, I'll do it. What does this cold-hearted bastard look like, so I can find him?"

The third guy, who had remained silent, replied in a surprisingly squeaky voice. "Tall, sorta creepy looking. Sort of narrow eyes, too. Oh, and he's the only police officer I've ever seen who carries a Japanese sword rather than a saber."

Sano reached down and hauled up his zanbatou from the floor, resulting in all three of the men looking suddenly nervous. "It's been a while, but I think tall and creepy-looking is strong enough to face this, my partner," Heaving it over his shoulder he headed out the door. The leader-guy smirked at the fighter as he made his way to the main street.

"No less from the fighter-for-hire, Zanza. An arrogant lone wolf looking for a good fight..."

*************

It took him a much shorter time to find the freaky cop than he thought it would, especially since it was so late in the day. Sano would normally avoid police stations like the plague, but he managed to find an alley where he could watch the station pretty much unnoticed. After all, it is hard to go unnoticed when wearing all white and carrying a sword as tall as he was.

Those guys weren't kidding about this police officer; he was very tall, carrying himself with grace only an accomplished swordsman could possess. The man had obviously just finished a long day at work as he was bidding his associates farewell and was probably heading home. What struck Sano the most was, however, the man's aura. Something about him screamed "Danger!"

_Definitely the tough guy I've been looking for..._

Grinning, he followed at what he thought was a safe distance behind the assistant inspector. 

Saitou, for his part, was not unaware of the boy's presence. His stalker didn't seem to bother with hiding his fighting spirit. It practically radiated out to the policeman with a tangible heat. Whoever this was, Saitou decided, they seem pretty intent on fighting him. Didn't seem like a bad idea to him, either. Trying not to appear obvious, Saitou started to lead his opponent to an empty field by the river. No point in bothering the neighborhood with their battle, it was rather late after all...

The former Shinsengumi captain made his way to the clearing by the water and waited with a fresh cigarette. This punk wasn't far behind him. 

Sano was starting to wonder why this policeman lived all the way out here. It wasn't a particularly nice part of town. Cresting over the hill leading down to the river, he realized his mistake. The cop was standing there waiting for him. _Shit... he must have known I was following him..._

Figuring he would just look stupid if he acted all surprised, Sanosuke cut to the chase. Reaching up, he ripped the linen wrappings from his zanbatou and yelled, "I'm here to pick a fight!"

Saitou was absolutely amused and intrigued. Everything about his boy was brash, from his white outfit, to his gravity-defying hair, to the obscenely huge sword he carried. He had heard of the zanbatou before; a sword designed to cut both horse and rider down. Due to its sheer size and weight, no one had really mastered it. However, this spiky-haired fighter seemed to have no problems swinging it around.

"Nice sword," the policeman smirked. "Any particular reason you're picking a fight with me?"

His sarcastic tone annoyed Sano. "I'm Zanza, a fighter-for-hire. I was paid to come here. Stop asking stupid questions and draw your sword!"

"Who hired you?"

Sano's eye twitched in irritation. "I didn't ask. Are you going to fight me or not, asshole?"

"In a minute. Did they say why they want you to fight me?" Saitou finished off his cigarette and tossed it away.

"In a minute?!?!" Sano growled. "Look, they said you just popped out of nowhere and killed a bunch of guys and their sensei. Does it really matter why?"

"No, I'm just curious." Another smirk. _Probably was those men that ran away when I got rid of the guy pretending to be the Battousai._

"Whatever. Now fight me!" Sano swung his sword into a new stance. The other man was infuriatingly calm and composed. He was still just standing there, arms crossed over his chest. Cloud parted overhead, casting moonlight onto their battlefield. Sanosuke got his first clear look at his opponent, and realized that description the guys gave him didn't do the man justice. He was tall, angular, and not so much _creepy_ looking as... unique. A few black bangs fell in front of the officer's narrow eyes, which were a disturbing gold color. The fighter-for-hire felt that although the officer was acting mellow, something about this man was completely wild.

Deciding that there's no better time than the present, Sanosuke charged forward and swung the zanbatou down. It hit the ground and debris flew to either side, but he realized the cop was no longer standing there. Getting his wits back, Sano quickly detected policeman in his peripheral vision, and brought his weapon around to cut him from the side. That move was sidestepped too, and suddenly the cop was less than a foot in front of him.

With a few quick, well-placed punches, Sanosuke's zanbatou went flying from his hands. It landed with a great crash into an abandoned boat by the side of the river.

"It's nice that you're strong enough to wave that stupid toy around, but it's only slowing you down. You're going to have to find another way to defeat me." 

Sanosuke sputtered, realizing that the punches thrown didn't even hurt him, only get rid of the weapon. "Damn you, Fujita Goro!" 

The cop rolled his eyes. "You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you, ahou?"

"Bastard! I'll defeat you with just my fists, you psycho cop!" He charged again. 

His punch landed right on the side of the man's face. He grinned at his little victory, but his joy was short-lived.

"I see. Nice punch."

Sano jumped back in shock. _My punch didn't affect him at all?_

He didn't have much time to worry about it. The older man was again in front of him, and instead of punches meant to disarm, the lightning-quick blows hit him in the ribs and face. Sano felt his nose break and blood start to run down his upper lip, then the breath knocked out of him. The cop delivered one final uppercut to the boy's chin, and Sano flew back and onto the ground.

Figuring that would be enough to render the boy unconscious, he turned away and started to straighten out his uniform. 

"Hey, you narrow-eyed bastard... I'm not done yet..." Sano rolled over onto his stomach and tried to push himself to his feet.

_He can still move, after that blow to the jaw?_ Saitou watched with well-hidden surprise as the punk struggled to his feet. Then he saw it, clear in the moonlight. Kanji, on the back of the boy's jacket: Aku._ Ah, this is the "super-strong kid" that beat up the Shuei Yakuza._

"It would be better for you if you stayed down, Zanza."

"Asshole! I may be all messed up, but I can still beat you!" Sano rushed towards him again. This time the officer just blocked the punch, then grabbed the boy by the face and slammed his skull down to the ground. If the previous hits hadn't incapacitated him, perhaps a major head injury would.

_Although this ahou is unskilled and not terribly bright, his stamina is admirable. With proper training, he could be quite strong..._

Saitou watched the boy breathing heavily, blood and sweat glistening on his well-built chest. As if he wasn't surprised enough the first time, the fighter started to get up again. _Yes, his stamina is very admirable..._

The ex-Shinsengumi knew he would win no matter what, but decided that this was an interesting fight anyway. He certainly hadn't been this amused for a very long time. It was getting rather late, though, so it was time to end it for now. Saitou unsheathed his sword.

"Che, now you use your sword, you bastard." Despite the pain in most of his upper body and the fact that his head was spinning, Sano focused on the other man._ I've never seen that sword style before. Why the hell is his right hand by the tip of the blade like that?_

With speed the fighter could never fathom, more than half of that blade was suddenly buried through Sanosuke's shoulder. He was unable to do much more than choke on a groan and fall down; this time he decided it was definitely better if he stayed there.

"All done letting me beat you up now?" the officer asked, flicking the young man's blood off his sword.

"Yeah... guess so. Man, that was a really good fight..." _I want to fight him again..._

Then he was unconscious.

Saitou drew another smoke from his pack and lit it. "Ahou," he muttered, then slung the kid over his shoulder and headed home.

**More Author's Notes**: Ack, I think this chapter was longer than the first two. I couldn't figure a way to balance it out though. I could use some feedback on this, as I feel like I'm over-explaining parts and being too obvious. I've also never really written fight scenes before. Tell me if this sucks or not, people! I appreciate your input. ^__^

Next chapter: Saitou finds out about Sano's past (Sekihotai and all that) and Sano gets all cranky about it. You'll also find out what happens with Megumi, and eventually, the Oniwabanshuu. 


	4. Seeking Information

**Author's Notes**: Thanks again for reviews! It's encouraging, and all that. To answer tri's question, yes, Yahiko will come back later. I have... plans for him. (evil grin) That won't be for another couple of chapters, though.

Let's see... I guess there's a **Warning** for a little shounen-ai this chapter. SxS! SxS! This deals with Saitou learning about Sano's past... so I guess there are **Spoiler** warnings too! It may be an AU, but Sano's past hasn't changed, poor guy. (hugs Sagara-taichou plushie)

**Disclaimer**: The characters actually belong to N. Watsuki/Shueisha, etc. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasized words.

**Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era, Chapter 4**

by Fujimiya Maru

Luckily for Saitou, the doctor that usually attended to both wounded officers and criminals being held in the jail didn't mind making house calls. It was also nice that the old man didn't ask any questions. The bruises, broken bones, and sword wound he had delivered to Zanza weren't life threatening, but according to the doctor the young man should be confined to bed for a few weeks, at least. Saitou initially thought it was the head injury that did the boy in, and was worried that he might slip into a coma and never wake up again. The doctor assured him that it didn't look like the patient had much of a concussion, and that the worst he had suffered was the blood loss.

He saw the doctor off shortly before dawn. Saitou then returned to his bedroom, where he had the fighter-for-hire bandaged up and sleeping soundly on his futon. 

He wasn't entirely sure why he'd gone to such great lengths - the boy was physically strong, and interesting in an annoying sort of way - but why did Saitou bring him into his home without a second thought? He technically should have brought the young man to jail; he was certainly the cause of many fights around town. Looking back on it, he had already read a number of reports of assault by a punk named Zanza...

Saitou was snapped out of his musings by the boy mumbling something in his sleep. He leaned closer to try to hear.

"Sagara-taichou..." It came out no more than a muffled whisper, but it sparked an insatiable curiosity in Saitou.

Deciding that since the brunette would most likely sleep all day and would be fine in the care of his housekeeper, the policeman headed off to the station. He had research to do.

*************

Sano hated to sleep. Sleep meant dreams, and reliving things he'd rather not think about. The sound of guns popping filled his ears. The smell of the torches and blood made him gag. Sounds and smells weren't the worst of it...

_Not again..._

Men in red bandanas and dark uniforms pushed him back, out of the way. One by one, they fell under the onslaught.

_Taichou..._

Nine years old again, Sano found himself unable to do anything as his mentor is shot. They tried to retreat, but they couldn't move fast enough to get away.

_Taichou!_

He's helpless, as always, as his mentor throws him off the edge of the cliff to the water below. Halfway down, he sees his beloved Sagara Souzou fall to the gunfire, and then he's drowning. Icy cold water squeezes him like a vice. And he's all alone.

_No!_

************* 

It wasn't difficult to dig up information on Zanza. There were plenty of reports, and as luck would have it, plenty of people in bars and gambling houses around town that either knew him or knew of him.

Saitou used his "pleasant" face when questioning these people. His appearance usually intimidated, but when he smiled and squinted his eyes into happy little arcs he seemed to be less imposing. Most of the losers he interrogated were drunk anyway, even though it was only midmorning.

Most seemed to only know what he himself already knew - the youth was Zanza, a fighter-for-hire. Kept mostly to himself, didn't have a job, occasionally took money in exchange for his brute strength. Saitou dug further after a nice, quiet lunch of soba and tea.

Sagara Sanosuke. That was the fighter's name. Sano to his friends. Sano was quite the gambler, apparently, although not a very good one.

Then came the shocker. Sekihoutai.

Sanosuke was a surviving member of the Sekihoutai, a fake government army back in the revolution. It was made up of merchants and farmers. They worked with the Imperialists, but when it was decided that a scapegoat was needed to hide the Imperialist financial problems, the Sekihoutai were ruthlessly cut away. Executed. _That explains his bandana and to some extent, his anger... but why does he waste his time as a fighter-for-hire?_

He also recalled that the leader of that group was named Sagara Souzou. That explained why Sanosuke called out for "Sagara-taichou" in his sleep. But who was _Sagara_ _Sanosuke_ in relation to the leader? His son, or his brother? No, the boy was most likely too old to have been Souzou's son by several years.

All he found out after that is that Sanosuke had spent the past ten years fighting, drinking, and gambling. That bothered Saitou.

_He's obviously strong, but he uses it without direction. Did that Taichou of his teach him nothing? Why do I care, anyway?_

The tall cop berated himself for acting strangely, but headed back to his house. He had swiped a couple of piles of reports from his office. He intended to go over them while waiting for his interesting burden to wake up. That's better than being stuck in the station, anyway.

_At least I'm not completely bored anymore..._

*************

Sanosuke awoke with a start, only to find himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He tried to desperately will away the fog that dreams always left on his mind; the last dream was always the worst -- of him at age nine, looking at Sagara-taichou's severed head on display like a common criminal. _Strange_, Sano thought, _the look on his face was so serene then, despite how he died..._

He shook his head a bit, figuring he'd be in a lot of trouble for fighting that cop. _That bastard sure didn't fight like just any other cop. I wonder where he learned swordsmanship like that..._

Sano moved to sit up, but sharp pain in his shoulder kept him at bay. The room was fairly dark, so it was either still the night he fought, or late in the next day. The ceiling looked way too nice to be a jail cell, which is where he assumed he'd end up. Glancing slowly to his left, he saw the last thing he expected to see.

Officer Fujita Goro, sitting at a western-style desk, smoking a cigarette and reading something.

"Finally awake, are you?" said the policeman without looking up. 

"Wha- you?? Where the hell am I?" Sanosuke growled, suddenly aware of his situation. He was stuck in bed with a major injury, and alone with the guy who had caused it.

"This is my house." Saitou tried not to break out in a grin at the boy's sudden anxiety.

"...Why? I thought I'd wake up to a nice, smelly jail cell..." Sanosuke eyed the man warily, subconsciously noting that the officer was wearing a black t-shirt rather than his uniform jacket and gloves. Much to his chagrin, he got no answer. The older man just kept sitting, smoking, reading.

"Well, asshole? Why the hell am I in your house instead of jail?"

"Hn. I didn't feel like arresting you."

"Didn't feel like -??"

"Would you like some tea, or miso soup? You should be hungry by now," he asked casually, snubbing out his smoke. He stood and approached Sanosuke's futon. 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm hungry, but... Why are you being so nice to me, Fujita-san? I tried to kick your ass last night." Sano suddenly felt sudden very small as the other man came closer, towering over him.

Kneeling down, Saitou looked the boy in the eyes. "Very few people in this peaceful Meiji Era would dare to even think about kicking my ass." He tapped Sano's bandaged shoulder, making him wince slightly. "Think of this as my thanks for an interesting evening."

"Do you always thank people by sticking your damn sword through them?"

"I meant the medical treatment, ahou, not the wound." he chuckled, helping the injured fighter into a sitting position.

Ignoring the feel of the other man's warm, calloused hands on his back, Sano fought with the confusion that swam heavily in his chest. _What's up with this guy? _

"So... Now what? Are you planning on arresting me later?"

"Not really."

"So... Once I can move on my own, I'm free to go?" Sano inquired, his voice hopeful.

Golden eyes regarded him, then he reached out and held Sano lightly by the chin. "No, you're not free to go," he smirked.

Dumbstruck by both the gesture and the answer, all Sanosuke could squeak out was a flustered "Huh?"

Saitou quickly pulled back and put on his "pleasant" face, avoiding the fighter's bewildered brown eyes. "How about some rice and miso soup?"

"Huh? Hey, don't change the subject, temee!" Sano blushed to nearly the color of his bandana.

Saitou stood up and turned to go to the kitchen. Looking over his shoulder, he let his face fall back into its normal, intimidating lines.

"Your wounds may not kill you, but I would suggest _not_ trying to leave. Besides, if you did get away, I would have to arrest you... for indecent exposure."

Trying not to gape at the policeman's back as he exited the room, Sanosuke then realized that under the blanket he was _only_ wearing bandages. _Shit! I'm stuck here with a psychotic pervert! Where the hell are my clothes???_

Next chapter: More Saitou and Sano, as well as Megumi and the Oniwabanshuu!


	5. Merchant of Death

**Author's Notes**: I'm still working out the kinks of where this is going. At any rate, I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks to those who have reviewed!

**Warning**: There is some talk about drug use in this chapter. Drugs are BAD. Opium is a scary thing. It is very, very addictive and can cause you to die. Last time I checked, death was BAD.

**Disclaimer**: The characters actually belong to N. Watsuki/Shueisha, etc. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasized words.

**Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era, Chapter 5**

by Fujimiya Maru

Any other man would have stayed in bed. Other men were not Sagara Sanosuke, however, so despite his injuries he was up and about. The creepy old cop had a pretty nice house, if not a little quiet and bare. Sano surmised that Fujita lived alone, with only an elderly maid who would stop by daily to clean the house and wash clothes.

After a bit of exploring, Sanosuke realized that he had been sleeping on the other man's futon, not in a spare bedroom. He wasn't sure if he should be disturbed or flattered by that fact; it still bothered him that Fujita was being nice. As nice as a psychotic sword-weilding pervert gets, anyway.

He found his white pants hanging with the other wash in the backyard, clean and marvelously white. He put them on and ditched the cop's plain gray yukata. His jacket was trashed -- ripped up and soaked in blood. But his chest was so covered in bandages, people on the street might not notice he was only half-dressed.

The policeman had left for work early in the morning, but the maid was still puttering around the main room. She was positively ancient and nearly resembled a prune. Sano figured that he should get out of here, but not while the old woman was still around. He had a feeling that if he did sneak out on her watch, the poor lady might get in trouble. 

So he waited. Dusting and doing laundry couldn't take _that_ long, could it?_ Shimatta... what if he comes back while she's still here? I'll never be able to leave..._

Then, he heard the front gate creak open and shut. Peering around the corner, he spied the old maid walking down the street, perhaps on her way to buy food for dinner.

With a grin, he quickly made his way to the backyard, where he easily jumped the fence and made his way down the alley. _Freedom!_

*************

"Takeda Kanryuu?"

"Yes, sir. He appears to be a young entrepreneur, but our sources say he's into some shady business. Possibly opium production, but we aren't completely certain yet." The young officer reported stiffly, "He certainly has a bunch of dangerous men in his employ, supposedly as his bodyguards."

Saitou looked over the report. _Finally,_ he thought. _Someone evil enough to be worth my time._

"Very well," he replied after a minute of thought. "I'll go see what I can dig up about this Kanryuu. Dismissed."

The other man departed, leaving the ex-Shinsengumi alone in his office. It was almost definite that this "entrepreneur" was dealing drugs, perhaps more. He'd have to do some investigating first, then deal with the situation as he saw fit. This was why he went undercover. To deliver justice to creeps like Takeda Kanryuu.

Focussing on the mission, Saitou got up and prepared to go to Kanryuu's estate. Much to his distaste, his thought upon leaving was, _That ahou Sagara better still be there when I get home._

*************

_Smack!_

In a cascade of raven-black hair and violet silk, the woman tumbled to the floor of the opulent western-style mansion. 

Looming over her stood Takeda Kanryuu, trying to maintain his composure, only to succeed in looking like an angry weasel. He brushed some imaginary dust off his powder-blue linen suit, then reached down to cup the fallen woman's chin with a gloved hand.

"Please try to understand, Megumi-san, you are too valuable to me to let you just run away like that. You seemed to be fine with your job before; why so rebellious now?" 

"You know why," Megumi nearly spat at the oily businessman, her voice shaking with both anger and fear. "The new opium is too dangerous. You'll make me a mass-murderer if you sell it."

"Making opium is your job... Beyond that, it should be no concern of yours." He gave Megumi a toothy grin. "We shall be on good terms like before. You will do your job, and make the opium... or I will get the formula from you and then dispose of you."

Megumi shuddered, unable to look her boss in the eye. Kanryuu paused to light a handy cigar, then turned to the small man cowering in the shadows. 

"Thank you very much for retrieving her for me, Beshimi. I'll be sure to tell your okashira what a good job you did."

The small man bowed. "It was my pleasure, Takeda-san," he replied in a raspy voice. "If you will excuse me, I must go report." 

With barely a sound, the strange ninja was gone. 

Kanryuu turned back to Megumi, hauling her to her feet by the hair. "Now, Megumi-san," he drawled. "How can I... _convince_ you to stay?" He got a wicked gleam to his eye that the woman did not like one bit. Smirking, he threw her into a nearby armchair. He retrieved a small packet from an ornate box on his desk.

"Perhaps if you... _sampled_ some of your own wonderful medicine, you might be more willing..." Kanryuu advanced, and seized her by the throat.

Megumi trembled with absolute fear now, knowing exactly what her latest batch of opium could do to a person. She struggled, but it was useless as Kanryuu was both bigger and stronger than her. Changing his grip to force her mouth open, he forced her to swallow the drug.

She couldn't even manage to scream.

*************

From his vantage point in the trees lining the Takeda estate, Saitou saw many things which made him like Kanryuu less and less.

He watched as the entrepreneur hit a woman, then force feed her something. She wasn't dressed like a geisha, and they didn't seem to be on good enough terms to be lovers. Saitou figured she must be a disobedient servant, or something. It didn't really matter; hitting a woman was pretty much unforgivable. After a while, he noticed that the woman had slumped down in the chair in some sort of sleepy daze.

_I see, that may have been opium he made her swallow. What a bastard._

He had already learned from his contacts around town at down at the docks exactly what Kanryuu was involved in. Besides ordering his thugs to bully various people, the sale of opium (and several deaths) were traced back to the businessman. On top of all that, Kanryuu seemed to have set his sights on even more deadly merchandise.

Kanryuu had a "gatling gun" smuggled in from a foreign country.

Familiar with weapons both native and otherwise, Saitou knew that if the yakuza and scum of Japan got their hands on weapons like the gatling gun, it would be a total massacre.

He had seen the absurdly tiny man that brought the woman to Kanryuu; what he lacked in stature he appeared to make up with training. Men with such skills were a rarity nowadays, so Saitou decided to see where the stealthy twerp went.

The stealthy twerp was making his way to another office on the second floor, and had been joined by another man. This time, it was one of absurdly large size. _Where do they find these people?_

He watched as the diminutive ninja talked to someone in the office, but the placement of windows didn't allow him to see who. These were obviously not in the ranks of Kanryuu's regular bodyguards.

Eventually the strange-looking men left, but Saitou kept his watch over the office window. Suddenly, a curtain was pulled back and the office's occupant examined the darkness where Saitou was hiding.

He stayed motionless, lest the other man see him. 

He studied the supposed henchman of Kanryuu. Young, elegant, dressed in a high-collard black shirt. The man backed away from the window after a few minutes, apparently satisfied that no one was out there. But Saitou now had all the information he needed.

_Why on earth would the Oniwaban group work for scum like Kanryuu? Perhaps Shinomori has lost his mind..._

It didn't really matter, though. The former Shinsengumi captain already had a plan to shut the opium ring down.

*************

Shinomori Aoshi sat back down at his desk, and returned to the book he had been reading. Whoever the spy was out in the trees wasn't really his concern, unless Kanryuu himself asked him to do something about it.

_For the sake of those four..._ he thought, not paying attention to the characters on the page. _As long as Kanryuu pays us, it doesn't matter._

Deep down, the leader of the Oniwaban group knew he wasn't comfortable with what his employer was doing.

*************

He managed to get back to his apartment on Ruffian Row well before sundown, but exhaustion overwhelmed him. Sanosuke had barely managed to cook himself some rice before collapsing.

It annoyed him greatly that his futon wasn't nearly as comfortable as the policeman's had been. 

_I wonder if he'll even notice if I'm gone, that bug-faced pervert..._ he wondered. _He seemed pretty intent on me staying with him, for some reason, but hopefully he won't come looking for me..._

He mentally went over his plans for the next few days. Laying low would certainly be in order, and rest so he could heal his injuries. He still had the money he'd been given to beat up the cop in the first place, so he should get food and a new jacket. Rent needed to be paid, too.

_After that, I'll train to get stronger. Then I'll find that bastard and kick his ass... _He slipped into blissful sleep, dreaming of sharp swords and even sharper amber eyes.

*************

It was unacceptable. The boy not only had the nerve to escape, but had even managed to leave a mess behind. The wrinkled yukata he'd put on him was in a heap in the dirt in the backyard, dishes from lunch were still on the table, and the futon was unmade.

His housekeeper Kaede apologized profusely, stating that the young guest had been in the house when she left to go to the market. Saitou knew it wasn't the gentle old woman's fault, and sent her home. He hadn't lived in this house for long, but with his guest gone, it suddenly seemed much colder and quieter.

He knew he should have more important concerns than some street-trash kid, but it still... bothered him. He'd been nice enough to give Sanosuke medical attention and a nice place to stay, so why did the fighter leave? He needed to give Kanryuu his full concentration for now, but he decided to look for the boy when he wrapped up the case.

_I knew I should have tied him up..._

**More Author's Notes**: Shinomori Aoshi is a sexy, sexy man. If he were real, I would stalk him. Since he's not real, I'm going to have to settle for giving him a prominent role in my fanfic from this point on. ^_^

Next chapter: Saitou goes undercover at Kanryuu's estate, and Aoshi vs. Saitou fight! 


	6. The Strongest Group of Ninjas

**Author's Notes**: Thank you to FarStrider and TearsofCyanide, for multiple reviews! I'm glad someone wants to read this thing. Sorry about the wait -- sometimes my writing muses don't show up. The chapter after this is pretty much outlined, so I should have it up _fairly_ soon. 

In this chapter, more talks about drugs and other bad things. It was hard for me to really figure out how the events here would change in a non-Kenshin universe, and quite frankly, I could never figure out why Aoshi would stoop to working for a guy like Kanryuu in the first place. Hopefully I came up with a plausible outcome for this AU...

**Disclaimer**: The characters actually belong to N. Watsuki/Shueisha, etc. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasized words.

**Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era, Chapter 6**

by Fujimiya Maru

Megumi was lost in a hazy world where time held no meaning. She sensed that people were trying to talk to her, but they were so far away. Did it really matter? There was no pain either... Is this what opium does? She felt so sleepy, so incredibly sleepy...

Kanryuu was beside himself with rage. He had only meant to give the woman doctor a little taste of the new opium, to make her forget that what she was doing was wrong. However, he had caught her using more of it, and now she was as useless as a rag doll. She had become an addict.

"Damn it, woman, get up!" he sputtered, but Megumi continued to sprawl bonelessly on the floor, gazing at the ceiling. The drug had made her too drowsy to form a coherent sentence.

"Useless. How am I supposed to make more of the opium if the only person who knows the formula is a vegetable???" he paced the room furiously. "I need her to sober up. Shikijo!"

A large, muscular man stepped into the room. His skin was an unearthly green, covered with numerous gashes and scars. He watched the drugged woman with some pity in his eyes, but said nothing.

"Shikijo, please take Megumi-san up to the third floor observatory... So she can regain her wits." Kanryuu motioned towards the door with his wrist, as if he were asking the other man to take garbage out of the room.

"Yes, sir."

Shikijo picked the woman up delicately, not wanting to bruise her with his massive hands. Her fate was not a pretty one. He had heard horror stories of people who tried to cure an opium addiction. With a resigned sigh, her took her to the small room at the very top of the mansion.

"Good luck, Megumi-san..." he whispered as he left her to her destiny.

*************

It was a disguise that the Shinsengumi had always used. The box full of "pharmaceuticals" was pretty heavy, but Saitou bore its weight without complaint. The thugs guarding the front gate of Kanryuu's home were pitifully easy to get by; they utterly believed him to be a harmless traveling salesman. Another bodyguard led him directly to his target, up a grand staircase.

Saitou wanted to grin at his luck so far, but held back.

The bodyguard let him into Kanryuu's office, where the man was smoking a cigar at his desk looking rather distracted.

"Excuse me," Saitou started, "I am a pharmacist from Tama, selling medicine called Ishida Sanyaku. Fujita Goro, at your service..."

Kanryuu immediately paid attention. "A pharmacist, you say?"

Unfazed by the man's sudden change in demeanor, Saitou continued with his "pharmacist" spiel. He put down his box of wares and started to go through the parcels inside. "How about this Ishida Sanyaku for bruises and broken bones-"

"So, as a pharmacist, are you familiar with... chemicals, and such?" Kanryuu cut the other man off. 

Wanting to figure out what the creep was getting at, Saitou played along. "Why yes, I am quite familiar. I wouldn't have faith in Ishida Sanyaku if I thought it didn't work..."

"Perhaps... you could help me out..." Kanryuu came around and sat on top of his desk in front of Saitou, looking as if he were choosing his next words very carefully. "You see, I have this powder, and well, I would very much like to make some of it myself, but I don't know how..."

"And you would like me to analyze this... powder?" Saitou was starting to see why Kanryuu was so distracted when he came it. _It would make sense, that he would have someone else make his opium for him. I wonder what he did to his previous chemist..._

Kanryuu looked overjoyed that his visitor seemed to understand. "Yes, yes! If you could take the time to do so, I'd be sure to compensate you for your services..." The way he toned his words implied that the compensation would be quite tremendous. Saitou put on his most accommodating smile for the man.

"I suppose so, Takeda-san..."

"Excellent, excellent! Why not rest a bit first, ah... Fujita-san, was it? I'll have one of my men show you to a lab we have on the premises..."

At this point, Kanryuu was practically dancing around his office like a little girl. Saitou repressed the urge to slay him right there, as tempting as it was. He needed to see this opium lab before he could finish his mission.

*************

Shinomori Aoshi had heard from the lesser bodyguards that Kanryuu had invited some random traveling pharmacist into the mansion. It was awfully convenient that just when the businessman needed someone to make opium, a qualified candidate happened to show up at the door. He knew that Kanryuu wasn't smart enough to see it as a trap, so he went down to the lab to see this pharmacist for himself. As soon as he entered the room, his suspicions were proved true.

He always kept on top of what was going on, his ninja training called for no less than that. The rumors of an undercover cop were all over the underworld of Tokyo. A cop that had killed people -- ones who deserved death, of course -- but had done it in a manner that was unusual for law enforcement of the Meiji Era.

Hiratsuki. The trademark sword move of the Shinsengumi.

To Aoshi's credit, the other man did not sense his presence until the last minute. Saitou feigned surprise, and smiled amicably at the ninja.

"Good evening. Are you another bodyguard of Takeda-san?"

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "Captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, Saitou Hajime." he stated blandly.

Saitou let his face relax to normal and chuckled. "I see the old Oniwaban group still gets its information..."

"What is your purpose here?" the okashira demanded.

"What is _your_ purpose here?"

"What do you mean?"

The undercover cop turned back to the cupboards he had been looking through. "I was a bit surprised to see you and your group working for a man like Kanryuu. I know your group never got to fight during the revolution, since the Shogun gave up Tokyo without a battle, but I figured you would have disbanded by now. But no, I find you here, working for a man with quite questionable morals. Weren't you offered a high-ranking job in the army?"

Aoshi didn't answer him after a few moments, so he continued.

"Anyway, as for my purpose here, I plan to do what I always do; to rid Japan of corrupted rats." He paused to test the powder which Kanryuu had provided him with, and got a feral gleam in his eye. "Yes, definitely a rat here to exterminate."

"As the special bodyguards of Takeda Kanryuu, the Oniwaban group is obligated to interfere with your plans." Aoshi said quietly.

"That's a shame," admitted Saitou. "I certainly could use men with the skills of the Oniwaban group in my investigations... " He turned back to Aoshi, his face deadly serious. "What is it, Shinomori, the money? Has the Meiji Era corrupted you with greed like Kanryuu? I thought you were better than that."

"No," Aoshi muttered darkly, "The Oniwaban group never got a chance to prove its strength back then. I have been waiting for an opportunity exactly like this. Do what you want with Kanryuu, but my Oniwaban group will defeat you, the strongest survivor of the Shinsengumi. Then we will be known as the strongest."

He only smirked, utterly amused. "That's why you're doing this? Just to get the title of the strongest? You really have lost your mind..."

Further conversation was interrupted by Kanryuu bursting through the door. He was still grinning like a maniac at the prospect of getting the formula for the opium.

"So, Fujita-san? Have you had a chance to inspect the sample yet?" He glanced between the two men before him, suddenly noticing the nearly tangible tension filling the room. He also noticed that his "pharmacist" did not look so agreeable anymore. "W-What's going on?"

Aoshi replied without removing his gaze from the former Shinsengumi captain. "Kanryuu. This man is not a pharmacist. He is Saitou Hajime, a survivor of the Shinsengumi."

Kanryuu was still smiling, but it was out of nervousness. "S-sh-shinsengumi???" 

"Ah. You have _heard_ of the Shinsengumi before, haven't you?" Aoshi started to look rather bored with his employer.

"Er- Of course! Saitou-san, I'm a great fan of your swordsmanship! Why, if you were to work for me, I'd be invincible!" Kanryuu seemed to be working a plan through his tiny brain. "How about I pay you the salary of 50 regular bodyguards? Do we have a deal?"

Saitou unsheathed the hidden sword from his back.

"Eh- 100 times the salary! 200?" Kanryuu was steadily backing away towards the door.

"You can raise a dog with food, you can raise a man with money... but no one can raise a Wolf of Mibu." Saitou readied his weapon to strike the businessman.

"Sh-Shinomori! Do something! This is exactly why I pay you to keep the Oniwaban group around!" he pleaded with the younger man.

"We will fight him," Aoshi replied quietly, "but not for your sake."

"W-what?"

Aoshi ignored him. "Saitou, as I said, you can do what you want with him. However, you must first defeat my Oniwaban group."

Saitou rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword. "Very well. Can we find a better battleground? It's a bit cramped in here."

"Meet us in the second-floor ballroom in fifteen minutes."

"What about me???" shouted Kanryuu.

"I don't care about scum like you." said Aoshi, as he and Saitou left the laboratory.

Left alone, Kanryuu seethed with anger. "Damn you, Shinomori Aoshi!!!" Then, as quickly as his anger erupted, he was suddenly ecstatic. "That's right... I have... _that_!" His squeaky laughter echoed down the hallway.

*************

Saitou stood in the middle of the grand ballroom. It was completely unfurnished, and judging by the shine of the wood floor, had never been used. 

He had altered his mission since he had learned the Oniwaban was involved. He was going to kill Kanryuu, that's for sure, but he didn't want to kill Aoshi and his men. They had skills that were far too useful. On top of that, they were real warriors, who shared the same values as he did, for the most part.

The short, spiky-haired ninja, Beshimi, was the first to enter the room.

"Saitou Hajime, I presume?" he sneered. Saitou remained motionless where he was standing. Beshimi tried to appear more imposing, but failed.

"I, Beshimi of the Oniwaban, will defeat you!" 

"... Whatever." Saitou sighed.

Deciding that using his most deadly weapon would be best against such a dangerous opponent, Beshimi let loose his poison spiral darts towards the the taller man.

Three of the tiny conical darts shot towards Saitou, but he swiftly unsheathed his hidden sword and knocked them away.

Beshimi hardly had time to be surprised, as Saitou quickly moved forward and brought the hilt of the sword down on the ninja's skull. Beshimi slumped to the ground, unconscious.

_That was ridiculously easy..._

As soon as the little guy had fallen, the next opponent entered the room. This time it was the gigantic ninja, his round belly preceeding him through the door.

"Hyottoko," the large man grunted as an introduction. Saitou quickly sized him up. Due to his size this man would not be very fast, and had no visible weapons to speak of -

He had almost missed it. Hyottoko clicked is enormous buck teeth together and spewed a jet of flames from his mouth, narrowly missing his target.

_He must be using something flammable to fuel his flame, hopefully I can avoid getting burned until he runs out of it..._ Saitou continued to dodge the fire, which only managed to singe his disguise a bit.

It seemed like an eternity of running around before the huge man coughed, sputtered, and the flame died out. Hyottoko wrestled with a barrel that had been strapped to his back.

_Damn! He's got more fuel..._

Not wanting to waste more time dodging fire, Saitou used his sword to slice the barrel open, preventing Hyottoko from drinking the contents. The flammable liquid made a huge puddle in the middle of the ballroom floor. Startled, the oversized Oniwaban member attempted to grab Saitou in a strangle hold, but missed.

Saitou quickly skirted around the other man, then jumped as high as he could. He landed a swift kick to the back of Hyottoko's head, but only managed to phase him. He tried to kick him in the head again, but Hyottoko swayed away from the attack at the last minute. Sheathing his sword again, Saitou opted to jump up again, but this time punching Hyottoko several times in the face in rapid succession.

This worked. The enormous man wobbled, then fell next to his smaller comrade.

_Okay, that wasn't as easy. Bring on the next victim..._

The next member of the Oniwaban was already watching, waiting for his turn. Shikijo smirked at the lanky policeman. He tossed his huge metal ball from hand to hand, the clinking chain echoing in the cavernous ballroom.

"You may have defeated my associates, bastard, but you will not get past me, Shikijo, gate-keep of Edo Castle." He wasted no time in swinging his massive weapon in Saitou's direction.

It narrowly missed him, pulverizing the once pristine wood floor. Shikijo pulled the chain and spun the ball around for another attack. The wrecking ball met the floor again, and Saitou dashed around it to land some good punches on the muscular man. 

They had no effect. "Hahaha! That doesn't even tickle!"

Saitou jumped away from Shikijo, hiding his surprise that the ninja's body was practically as solid as armor. _Every warrior has a weak point..._

Seeing the metal sphere rushing towards him again, Saitou got an idea. Grabbing his sword once again, he narrowly avoided the ball, but brought his blade down on the connecting chain. It broke, and the ball rolled away. He promptly grabbed the loose end of the chain, and ran around Shikijo so it would encircle his neck.

Saitou pulled tightly, and the muscle man struggled to gasp in surprise. His neck was almost impossibly thick, but the chain managed to cut off his ability to breathe. Shikijo tried to pry the chain away from his throat, but Saitou held tight.

Finally, the lack of air got to the man and he slumped down. Because of the stiffness of his musculature, Shikijo was kneeling upright, but completely unconscious.

The ex-Shinsengumi released the chain and stood back. He had fought all three men without getting injured, but the opponents had gotten harder to beat each time. He imagined that fighting Aoshi, the leader of these men, would be quite an interesting battle.

He had little time to ponder. A spry ninja wearing an eerie demon mask was suddenly in front of him, with a punch aimed for his head. He moved to avoid it, but the blow landed on his jaw anyway.

_What the...?_

The masked man quickly attacked again, this time aiming for Saitou's stomach. He also tried to dodge the punch by jumping to the side, but the ninja's fist still managed to skim Saitou's ribs.

"If you cannot see through my technique, Saitou Hajime, you will not defeat me." the man's voice was muffled because of the mask.

_Technique... He uses kenpo... I can sense his attacks, but seems to be able to hit me anyway..._ Saitou looked closer at his foe. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Technique? You mean those silly stripes on your arms?" He smirked. The other man stiffened.

"I guess I underestimated you, Saitou Hajime. However, the match is not yet over." Long metal blades abruptly popped out of the ninja's gloves.

He charged to slice at Saitou, but the taller man dodged farther than he had when he was misjudging the masked man's arm length. He quickly punched the ninja four times in the abdomen, and Saitou heard the satisfying crunch of ribs breaking. The man crumpled to his knees, one arm holding his chest in pain. Despite this, he moved to stand again.

"That's enough, Hannya. I will take over from here." Shinomori Aoshi stood in the doorway, his face as expressionless as a statue.

"Yes, Okashira..." Hannya managed to groan, staying down on the ground.

"Saitou Hajime. I will admit from the bottom of my heart that you are truly strong. I shall defeat you and decorate the Oniwaban group with the title of the strongest." Aoshi stalked into the room gracefully. Both he and Saitou moved off to a side of the room where the floor wasn't covered in holes or Hyottoko's fuel.

"Why are you so obsessed with being the strongest? Don't you have anything better to do with yourself?"

"If you really want to know, ask with your sword. I will answer with this," he pulled aside his trenchcoat to reveal a kodachi.

Saitou picked up his sword, which he had dropped after cutting Shikijo's chain. "If you insist. Let's get on with it..."

The two men circled each other, looking for the best moment to make the first strike. Aoshi charged forward without warning, his hand poised to pull out his weapon.

His attack was halted by the doors on the far end of the ballroom bursting open. The wood shattered from the force of Kanryuu's Gatling gun, which was now aimed at Aoshi's head.

**More Author's Notes**: Erg... I think that was the longest chapter yet... I'm not really happy with it, but I need to keep going. Eventually I'll go back and revise and refine the writing...

Next chapter: Kanryuu vs. Everyone! Who will survive the Gatling Gun?


	7. Sorrow of the Oniwaban

**Author's Notes**: Woo! I seem to be on a roll with these chapters for the time being. This will wrap up the Kanryuu story arc, and develop Sanosuke's role in the story a bit more. 

FarStrider: Hehehe, yeah, Saitou will smack Aoshi over the head for being stupid, but not literally. ^_^

mibu no ookami: I guess you don't like AoshixMisao? To tell you the truth, Misao isn't my favorite match for Aoshi either... but in this fic, I hope to portray a slightly different Misao. Since things happen differently than in the series, they'll _affect_ her differently. It's worth a try, at any rate... 

**Disclaimer**: The characters actually belong to N. Watsuki/Shueisha, etc. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasized words.

**Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era, Chapter 7**

by Fujimiya Maru

Takeda Kanryuu's grating laughter bounced off the walls like the bullets firing from the Gatling gun. The four fallen Oniwaban spies quickly jumped up and spread out across the room. Bullets embedded themselves in the floor inches from their feet. Kanryuu swung the machine around and aimed it towards the leader of the Oniwaban group.

"How do you like it? It's the newest model, even! It can fire 200 bullets a minute!"

"Kanryuu! Where did you get such a thing?" shouted Hannya from his place near his leader.

"That's Kanryuu-SAMA to you, asshole!" He fired again, but towards Hannya. In a panic, Aoshi pushed the masked man out of the way, and three bullets pierced his thighs.

"Aoshi-sama!" the four spies shouted in unison, running to the aid of their injured leader.

Kanryuu paused to light another cigar. "I have no intention of becoming just a drug dealer. With the money I raise from the new opium, I will purchase more wonderful weapons like this Gatling gun. It's no longer time to fling swords about, you know!"

"You want money so badly, that you will destroy countless lives to get it?" growled Aoshi from his spot on the floor.

"Money is power!" yelled Kanryuu. "With money, I will be the strongest! For insulting me earlier, you will be the first to die, Shinomori Aoshi!" The gun was once again pointed at Aoshi. Shikijo, Beshimi, and Hyottoko moved to shield the fallen man.

"Saitou Hajime," spoke Hannya, "I will draw his fire. Show me the strength of the Shinsengumi!" He briskly ran towards the businessman, veering towards the right. Taking his cue, Saitou drew his sword into his trademark stance, and lunged forward to the opposite side with unbelievable speed.

Kanryuu saw Hannya move first, and reacted by shooting towards him. A bullet found a way into Hannya's shoulder, but he did not slow down.

Before he could change his aim towards Saitou, the sword thrust deeply into his heart. The force of the attack threw Kanryuu towards the hallway wall explosively, shattering the plaster behind him. The blade snapped under the force of the Gatotsu, leaving the gleaming metal poking out of the entrepreneur's chest.

Kanryuu hadn't even had time to scream. His eyes were wide, as if not believing that he could be dead.

"Hn. Hidden swords certainly are useful, but they're as flimsy as toys. Japanese swords are the only true swords, after all..." Saitou tossed the hilt of the broken weapon to the side. He glanced calmly towards the Oniwaban group. Aoshi and Hannya were sitting on the ballroom floor nursing their wounds, the other three fussing over them.

"So," smirked Saitou, "Do you want to continue our fight now?"

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at the policeman. "Hn. Your sword is broken."

"I can defeat you whether I have a sword or not. Do you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"Your fighting spirit is admirable, but wasted. You fight for nothing except the fight itself. I fight for the sake of Japan." Saitou pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "I know the Meiji Era has been hard on people like you, but why become mercenaries?"

"Look at us," said Hannya. "After the revolution many of our fellow Oniwaban moved on and found suitable jobs. However, for four old-fashioned warriors like us, there is no place in society. Looking at us in this condition, our okashira never deserted us. He refused an offer to be a government official to find us new homes."

Aoshi spoke up, his usually expressionless eyes glittering with emotion. "I was the one who made you members of the Oniwaban. The least I can do is honor you with the flower of the title of the strongest."

"I see. Well, I'll make you a deal then," he paused to blow smoke off to the side. "If you insist on being mercenaries, I want you to work for me."

"In what capacity?" asked Aoshi.

"I've been working undercover as a policeman here in Tokyo. As you know, the Meiji Era is still unstable, and unrest can erupt at any time. I wish to avoid another war, and keep the government from becoming too greedy. To do so, I need both information and manpower."

"So you want to hire us as spies." Aoshi stated. 

"Big trouble is already brewing. Even Okubo Toshimichi knows this. I can pretty much guarantee your group a chance to fight, and restore your honor. It would be a shame if you missed the chance to fight again..."

Aoshi looked thoughtfully at the floor. "I suppose it is the correct path to take, then. I agree to your offer." The other four looked relieved.

"Very well. Let's get you to a doctor, the rest of the police will be here to clean up this mess shortly."

Shikijo suddenly smacked himself in the forehead, remembering something.

"What is it, Shikijo?" inquired Aoshi.

"Kanryuu had me take Megumi-san up to the observatory. She must be in great pain from withdrawl by now..." the scarred man said, clearly upset.

"Megumi, the woman in the violet kimono I saw Kanryuu abuse? What relation is she in all this anyway?" Saitou asked.

Aoshi struggled to stand. "Takani Megumi. She was the chemist who produced that opium. He got her hooked on it by accident."

"Takani? As in the family of doctors from Aizu?" Aoshi nodded. "Hn. Well, go get her then. You realize I'll have to arrest her?"

"That's to be expected. However, she was _forced_ by Kanryuu to make the opium. We will testify to that, if it will gain her some lenience. Shikijo, please go fetch Megumi-san."

"Yes, okashira!" The large man bounded his way up the stairs.

Saitou leaned against the wall, savoring the last of his cigarette. He felt as smug as he usually did when a mission turned out the way he planned. He got rid of Kanryuu, had both the drugs and Gatling gun to confiscate, and had even gained some valuable resources. He didn't get a chance to test Aoshi's skill in battle, but he supposed they could spar some other day.

"Saitou," asked Aoshi, "Do you know of a place where we can stay? We need somewhere discreet to recover and train if we're going to help you."

The lanky policeman looked thoughtful for a minute. There certainly wasn't room at the police station for them, and the city would certainly want to seize Kanryuu's mansion as it was very expensive property. _Someplace where they can train, and people won't get suspicious of them... Of course._

"There is an abandoned dojo not far from here. The owner was recently murdered and had no family to inherit the place. I'll have to pull some strings with city officials, but how does that sound?"

"Ah. That will be fine." said Aoshi, leaning heavily on Beshimi.

Just then, Shikijo reentered the ballroom, carrying the still form of Takani Megumi. She was white as a sheet, and the front of her doctor's smock was stained with crimson. A short dagger protruded from her chest.

"I guess she couldn't handle it," said Shikijo sadly. All of the men in the room were silent, staring at the woman in the ninja's arms.

Saitou studied her face, as it was the first time he'd seen her close up. She had porcelain-perfect skin, and unusually long hair. _She was very beautiful,_ he mused. _She looks a lot like my wife did back when I first married her. _Unwanted memories surfaced, so he turned away.

"I could have prevented this," Aoshi suddenly said in a mere whisper. 

Saitou studied the okashira, reading the guilt that flashed across the younger man's face. He dropped his cigarette and ground it out on the hardwood floor. "This fate is most likely kinder than if she had lived," he said. "Opium addiction is a messy thing, and jail is not a good place for a woman."

"Still," said Aoshi, "I _should_ have prevented this."

"It is unfortunate. But there's nothing to be done now. Let's go, the rest of the police will be here soon." 

Saitou made his way out of the ruined ballroom, and the Oniwaban group followed.

************

It had been two weeks since he had escaped from the psycho cop's house, and Sanosuke was feeling much better. Most of his wounds had healed, although his shoulder still ached pretty bad. His leftover money was now long gone, but at least he had a new jacket and wasn't going home with an empty stomach. He had been asking around for recommendations of who could train him to become stronger, but none of the guys he met seemed good enough.

_Shit. I'll never be able to get one up on that bastard._

Sano sulked as he made his way home from a day of gambling, fishbone jutting out of his pouting mouth. He kicked idly at pebbles as he made his way down the alley. He turned and made his way through Ruffian Row.

A few yards away from his place, he noticed that his door was wide open. While he didn't really have much of value in his apartment, he was still dismayed that someone would break into it.

He ran up to confront the burglar. "Oi, what the hell do you think your-" He trailed off when he realized who was in his hovel. _Damn. I didn't think he knew where I lived._

There, standing as calmly as ever, stood the psycho cop himself. His blue uniform was crisp and annoyingly pristine, and his cigarette was leaving ashes all over his tatami. His cap was tucked under one arm. 

"Ahou," greeted the cop.

"Temee," returned Sano. "Gee, just when I was sure you weren't going to stalk me, you old pervert."

"Hn. I've been busy."

Sano stood awkwardly in the doorway. The policeman made no move, only continued to smoke in the middle of his room.

"So, uh... Is there something you want from me? You said you weren't going to arrest me!" he said defensively.

"True," Saitou gave a wolfish grin, "I'm not here to arrest you."

"Well, what the hell do you want then?"

"To see how you are, I guess... You certainly left in a hurry after I last saw you."

Sano snorted. "You didn't actually expect me to stick around, did you?" The cop moved to stand closer to the fighter. Sanosuke took a step back, wary of getting hurt again.

"When I give someone an order, I expect them to follow it. You're not very good at listening to other people, are you?"

"Asshole! I don't take orders from anyone!" Sano yelled, flushing with anger.

"Did you take orders from Sagara Souzou?"

Sano instantly paled. The older man smirked and flicked his cigarette past the boy to the street.

"Yes, I know about your past." he said, "And I also know about how you've been wasting your time these past two weeks. You've been searching for someone to train you. Why?"

Sano scowled again. "So I can get you back for kicking my ass!"

"Ahou. You wouldn't be able to beat me if you trained for 100 years."

The young man fumed with animosity. "Shut up! As soon as I find someone good enough, I'll train hard and become stronger than you!"

Saitou gave him a scary smile. "I'd like to see that. You really want to kick my ass that badly?"

"Of course!"

"Your heart isn't in the right place, but I admire your determination. Come with me." The policeman pushed past Sanosuke into the street.

"Huh? I'm not going home with you. You'll probably molest me or try to kill me again."

"Ahou. I'm taking to someone who can adequately train you. Pack your things, you won't be coming back here." He crossed his arms and waited outside the door.

Sano studied the taller man's eyes for a minute, and considered his options. If he refused, he'd never get stronger and would probably get the other man mad at him. _If he, of all people, thinks this person is good enough to teach me... Maybe I should..._

The former fighter-for-hire quickly moved about his apartment, throwing his meager belongings into a small satchel. Having done that, he joined the other man outside.

"Let's go, narrow-eyes. The sooner you take me there the sooner I can beat you to a pulp!"

**More Author's Notes**: Waaah! I'm sorry, I killed Megumi! Don't be mad at me! The way I see it, without Kenshin and Sanosuke being all compassionate, she would have succeeded in committing suicide. It's a shame, but I felt I had to do it for this fic. Consider it a trade for having all of the Oniwaban survive (which means that Aoshi will be at least 75% less guilt-ridden and 100% less homicidal-suicidal!).

Next chapter: Sano meets his new instructor, and learns Saitou's true identity!


	8. Welcome to the Dojo

**Author's Notes**: Eh... I'm really sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Has it really been over a month? O_o Thanks to those who reviewed in my absence (Sailor Purgatory, Li, mibu no ookami, etc.), I certainly appreciate it!

LadyJavert: I _wish_ it was school keeping me from writing this (I graduated from college over 4 years ago...). Quite frankly, I just got major writer's block and was playing too many video games. ;_; I'm sorry!

Yaoi-Luvr: I'll leave AoshixSoujiro to someone else... I just don't have a feel for Soujiro's character. He will appear later in this fic though. As I may have said before, I hope to portray Misao a little differently than usual, so hopefully the AoshixMisao won't be to painful.

**Disclaimer**: The characters actually belong to N. Watsuki/Shueisha, etc. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasized words.

**Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era, Chapter 8**

by Fujimiya Maru

"What is this place?" Sano asked, peering at the sign over the door. "A dojo? Looks a little run-down, doesn't it?"

The older man glared at him, cigarette hanging lazily from his lips. "The former owner did not take very good care of it. Aesthetics are irrelevant, however." The cop slid open the dojo entrance and started into the yard.

Sanosuke took in the surroundings. The dojo was a little dilapidated, but spacious and quiet. From the inside of one of the buildings he could hear the sounds of people fighting. Curiosity piqued, he started over towards the noise, but the policeman yanked him by the back of the jacket towards the main house.

"Don't be rude, ahou, you can get the grand tour later."

"Are you taking me to the guy who'll train me?" He straightened out his jacket and tried to keep up. The other man didn't answer him, only walked around to a porch in the back.

Sitting on the porch was a man a few years older than Sanosuke, quietly sipping a cup of tea. 

"Shinomori." Saitou said, flicking his smoke into the dirt.

The ninja looked up at the two men with indifferent eyes. "What do you want?" asked Aoshi.

"Hn. I brought you a new student."

Aoshi studied Sanosuke, noting that the wiry youth was in good shape but obviously a ruffian.

He turned back to his tea. "What makes you think I want a new student? Especially one like this,"

Sanosuke balked at the guy's rudeness. _How dare he? _

"Oi, what the hell is your problem? You don't even know how good a fighter I am!" he growled.

"Settle down, ahou," Saitou turned back to Aoshi. "You'll take him on as a student because I told you to. You work for me, remember?"

Aoshi gave a resigned sigh and put down his cup. "Fine. Is he any good?"

Ignoring a fuming Sano, the cop replied, "He's got strength and stamina, but he's an idiot. You should teach him some finesse, as well as defense."

"Hn. We'll see." said Aoshi, standing up.

Fed up with being left out of the conversation, Sano dropped into a fighting stance. "You wanna see, huh? Well come on, I'll take you on now!" 

"I suggest for your own safety, you refrain. I will test you later." he regarded the young man icily.

"Whatever, I can take on someone like you any day. Let's go!" Sanosuke charged at Aoshi, fist flying.

Aoshi deftly sidestepped the attack, but noting the potential power in Sano's punch. He swiftly angled himself and brought his elbow down on the back of the brunette's neck. Sano landed in the dirt and stayed there. Aoshi turned back to the ex-Shinsengumi.

"I see why you're interested in him. Given the right training, he could be useful." Saitou merely shrugged in reply, eyeing the fallen boy with a smirk.

Sano managed to prop himself up on his elbows and look at the older men. "Oi, I don't know if I want to be trained by the likes of you, asshole. Who the hell are you, anyway?"

Saitou answered for him. "He is Shinomori Aoshi, the leader of the Oniwaban group for over a decade. He's your instructor, so try to show a little respect." He turned to the ninja. "I know he's an ahou, but please try to be patient with him. He's a surviving member of the Sekihoutai."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "Hn. Interesting. I'll do my best."

"Thank you. Now, if we could go somewhere private, I have another job for you."

"Of course, right this way." Aoshi ushered the older man into the house and closed the door after them. Sano sat on the ground beyond the porch, embarrassed and a little confused.

_Oniwaban, aren't they ninja? That slanty-eyed bastard wants me to be a ninja?... Cool!_

*************

Inside the house, the two men sat down to discuss business.

"Have you heard of the Jinpuu Squad?" Saitou asked.

Aoshi frowned. "Yes, I've read about them in the papers. They've been going after corrupt politicians, haven't they?"

"Yes, yes. It's all nice and good that they're doing some of my dirty work for me, but ultimately I think they're just pawns. Have you heard of Senator Hashizume?"

"Is he the one behind the Jinpuu assassinations?"

"Yes. It may look like he's getting rid of corrupt people, but he's really just eliminating his competition."

"So who are we going after, the Jinpuu Squad or Hashizume?"

"I'm leaving the Jinpuu Squad to the police; they'll be arrested for their crimes. Hashizume, however, needs to be eliminated."

"Assassinate Hashizume?"

Saitou lit a fresh cigarette. "My sources have discovered that he's planning to kill Lord Yamagata."

Aoshi shook his head. "Hn. I see. You want me to do it?"

"No, I just want you to be my back up. I'll be the one to terminate the Senator."

"Just me, or my men?"

"Just you." Saitou exhaled a stream of smoke off to the side. "You'll probably need all your men to baby-sit the ahou."

*************

Sanosuke sneezed violently on the edge of the porch, waiting for the cop or _anybody_ to come back. He then realized that the sounds of sparring from the other building had ceased, and he got the distinct feeling of being watched.

"Hello?" He called out. 

"What are you doing here?" a strange, raspy voice came from one of the trees. Sano stood and looked around frantically.

"Don't scare me like that! Where the hell are you?"

A small, birdlike man leapt from his hiding spot. Sano stepped back, noting that this ninja was armed with darts.

"Oi, don't scare me like that!" Sanosuke put on his best disarming grin. "Relax, Detective Fujita brought me here, he wants your leader to train me!" 

The little ninja narrowed his beady eyes at the boy. "I don't know any Fujita, and what makes you think that you're good enough to be under the tutelage of Aoshi-sama?"

"Er- I don't know if I am, honestly, but the psycho cop insisted, and your boss agreed. Really!" 

"'Psycho cop'?" rasped the tiny man.

"He is referring to Saitou-san. Please back down, Beshimi." The voice came quiet and sort of muffled from the shadows.

"Oh, that guy." Beshimi wrinkled his nose, putting away his darts and sitting in the shade of a nearby tree.

Sano turned to the newcomer, and attempted to hide his surprise at his appearance. _What's with the demon mask???_

"You must be Sagara Sanosuke. Aoshi-sama told me to show you around. You may call me Hannya."

"Uh, nice to meet you." Sano relaxed, seeing that he wasn't about to kicked out on the streets by these strange men. "Hey, wait a minute. What did you call Detective Fujita?"

"Saitou." replied Hannya.

"His name is Fujita Goro," explained Sano.

"Hmpf!" scoffed Beshimi from his tree. "Is that what he told you?"

Sano's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Hannya patted the young man on the shoulder. "Your confusion is understandable. The name Fujita Goro is only his cover. His real identity is Saitou Hajime."

"Saitou Hajime? Where have I heard that name before..." Sano scratched his head.

"Former captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi." supplied Beshimi.

"Oh, right, that's it- WHAT?" Sano's eyes were wide with shock. "You're telling me that freaky old man was an assassin for the Shogunate back in the revolution???"

"... Yes." replied Hannya, ever-patient with the young man's loud outburst.

"Well, that explains a few things..." Sano said, thoughtfully.

"He's gone undercover so he can continue to live under the code of the Shinsengumi." said Beshimi, "And now we work for him."

"Oh." Sano felt numb. He had tried to take on a guy like that? _I must really be an ahou._

"Well, if Aoshi-sama agreed to train you, you must be worth something." Beshimi sounded less than convinced.

Sano continued to stare at his feet. "If you would like," said Hannya, "I will show you around the dojo now."

The former fighter-for-hire realized something. If a former Shinsengumi captain AND the leader of the Oniwaban ninjas thought he was good enough to train, maybe he wasn't such a loser after all. _I really just have a higher goal to shoot for, to be stronger than them... I'll make Sagara-taichou proud._

Sano shot a grin at his new masked friend. "Sure, man. Lead the way!"

**More Author's Notes**: Eh... I was going to have a lot more in this chapter but then it started to get long. I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, maybe sometime next week. Sorry for the delays... Thanks again for all who reviewed! You guys are the reason I'm continuing this fic.

Next chapter: Aku Soku Zan, and Sanosuke's formal training begins!


	9. Thirst

**Author's Notes**: (eyes pop out of head) Aiee, so many reviews! Thanks, I'm really glad you guys like this. I feel bad for neglecting this fic for such long periods of time, so here's a new chapter. I'll be out of town for Thanksgiving, so any more updates will have to wait till December!

YaoiLuvr: Oh don't worry, Soujiro will be there, when I get to the Kyoto Arc. I'm still trying to figure out how his situation changes, since Kenshin isn't in the picture anymore. 

Ayce Shade: Yeah, Udou Jine... I hate that guy, he's creepy. I didn't feel like writing about him, but he will be mentioned in retrospect (in this chapter, actually). There probably will be episodes and events that I skip, but that's because I think Saitou would have handled them differently, or deemed them unimportant.

Kuroiyousei: I'm a big fan of your work! I'm super-glad you approve of my fic. ^____^

HitokiriBattousai214: I'm considering having Kenshin wander into a scene at some point before the Kyoto arc, but it will really just be a tiny cameo appearance for humor's sake. I want this fic to be as free from Kenshin-influence as possible. (Thanks for reviewing my other fic, too!)

Also thanks to Sano, MsJadey, meron pan daisuki, rj, kid, FarStrider, and all the other people who reviewed. 

**Disclaimer**: The characters actually belong to N. Watsuki/Shueisha, etc. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasized words.

**Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era, Chapter 9**

by Fujimiya Maru

The Hashizume estate was large and western-styled, with covered patios on the first and second floors. The Senator himself sat at a lavishly set table on the lower porch, enjoying a glass of red wine imported from Europe. He was a round-faced, nondescript middle aged man, but he reveled in the power that his position had granted him. He felt young again, since his plan was going so well.

Toma and his Jinpuu Squad were doing well, getting rid of his opposition. The bloodthirsty brat was even expecting a high-ranking government job when all was said and done! _Idiot assassins. Once they've outgrown their usefulness, I'll turn them over to the police. I'll be a hero!_

Yes, the plan was going to go off without a hitch. And once Yamagata was out of the way, it would be all blue skies and clear sailing.

Saitou got bored with watching the politician be all smug and full of himself, so he motioned for Aoshi to go around the back of the house. He wanted to meet with Hashizume without interruptions, so Aoshi was to neutralize any bodyguards on the premises. The ninja, without his usual white trenchcoat, nodded and stealthily made his way out of the tree they were hiding in. He disappeared into the shadows like a ghost.

The former Shinsengumi captain felt his blood vibrate with excitement. Justice was about to be served.

He dropped out of his hiding spot and backtracked a ways until he got back on the road. Unlike his ninja counterpart, he was going to execute his plan without stealth, through the front gate. He'd have himself a nice chat with the Senator, as well.

Hashizume watched curiously as the police officer made his way up to the porch. _Better play it cool,_ he thought. _He probably is looking for a lost kitten or something._

"Good evening, officer. Can I do something for you?"

"Senator Hashizume, I presume?" Saitou said, his face and demeanor pleasant. "I was hoping I could speak with you."

"Oh, what about?" The politician broke into a cold sweat.

"Pardon my rudeness. I am assistant inspector Fujita Goro, at your service." He bowed and tipped his cap to the man.

"Nice to meet you. What is it you want to speak with me about?" Hashizume swirled his wine in his glass, hoping not to appear nervous.

Saitou stepped up onto the porch but made no move to join the Senator at his table.

"The police inspector asked that I check on you," he said. "I'm sure you've heard of the recent wave of assassinations..."

"Yes, yes, absolutely horrible. Do the police have any idea who the culprits are?" 

"Not as yet, no. We were just concerned about your safety, since as a Senator you make a possible target."

Hashizume laughed heartily. "Oh, don't worry about me. I've hired some men as bodyguards; any attempt on my life is futile."

Saitou kept himself from grinning at the thought that those bodyguards were currently being beaten to a pulp by Aoshi. "I see, that's good. Actually, I was hoping you could help us discern the pattern to the assassinations..."

"Pattern?" Hashizume nearly choked. "Is there one?" _Why won't this cop get lost? What is it he's looking for?_

"Yes. It seems that all of those killed were your political opponents." He kept his face neutral and pleasant, waiting for a reaction. The Senator was sweating visibly now, eyes darting from his wine, to the woods, and back to Saitou.

"Eh- Really? How odd!" he stuttered.

"And I suppose once you have your assassins hit Yamagata, life would be pretty easy for you, wouldn't it?"

Hashizume stood quickly, bumping into the table and knocking over his wine. He turned red, and sputtered indignantly. "What is this?" he growled. "That is quite a serious accusation, and you have no proof-" He stopped as Saitou abruptly dropped his friendly mask and casually grasped the hilt of his sword.

"I have plenty of proof. I'm here to put an end to your plans."

Hashizume looked utterly panicked. He turned desperately towards his house, yelling for his bodyguards.

Aoshi dropped lightly from the upper porch. "Your guards will not answer you. They're all taking a nice, long nap."

"Are you going to arrest me, then?" the Senator mumbled, his face pale and drawn.

"No." A long metal rasp, and his blade glinted in the low light. Hashizume trembled, but made no move to run. "This era will fail because of men like you. It is my life's work to clean up messes."

He swiftly executed his Gatotsu first stance, without much fanfare. The corrupt politician fell without uttering a sound.

Wiping clean his blade, he turned to Aoshi. "Go to the police station and check that they've apprehended the Jinpuu Squad without messing it up. While you're at it, have them stop by here to deal with the bodyguards as well. I'll clean up this," he nodded towards the dead man.

_All business,_ thought Aoshi. 

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you at the dojo later."

"Allright." Aoshi turned to go, but paused. "Saitou?"

"What?"

"I heard the bodyguards talking before I attacked. They mentioned something interesting."

"And what was that?" Saitou raised an eyebrow towards the younger man.

"They mentioned another assassin. One that used to be in the Shinsengumi."

"Udou Jine." he replied, without looking at Aoshi. He started moving the chairs away from the table and putting the spilled wine glass upright.

Aoshi masked his surprise. "You already know."

"I already took care of it." Saitou replied sharply.

"Why didn't you ask for my help?"

"The Shinsengumi takes care of its own." he paused, and turned to the younger man. "Jine was an excellent swordsman, but at the end of the revolution he continued to thirst for blood. He was consumed by it, and it twisted his ego beyond repair." His tone was bitter even if his face showed no regret. 

Aoshi remained silent for a moment, eyeing Saitou, and chosing his next words carefully. "Do all Shinsengumi thirst for blood?"

"... No." Saitou lit a cigarette. "I know what you're getting at, Shinomori. I have never thirsted for blood or death. Only justice, for the sake of Japan."

The ninja nodded. "That's good to know. I'll see you later at the dojo." He started to walk away.

"Shinomori," Saitou called after him. Aoshi halted, but did not turn around. "My thirst for justice consumes me. I do what I think is right. However, I expect you to stop me if I do something that you disagree with."

Aoshi turned slightly and nodded. "Ah. I'll let you know."

*************

Business at the station took longer than necessary, as the Jinpuu didn't take very well to being arrested. The leader, Toma, kept babbling about justice, and eventually, about how Senator Hashizume had hired them.

The man's whining had given Aoshi a headache, and was glad when all the loose ends were tied up and he could return to the dojo. It was already morning when he started to walk back. The sounds of sparring drifted beyond the cracking walls of the dojo.

In the middle of the yard, Sanosuke and Shikijo were testing out punches on one another as Hyottoko looked on, enjoying a meal.

Aoshi watched as Sano let loose a barrage of tremendous blows at Shikijo's abdomen. The Oniwaban guard felt nothing, of course, due to his impressive physique.

"This is great, man!" Sanosuke laughed, bouncing from foot to foot as he readied his next attack. "I always had to hold back when sparring with people before, but you can take pretty much anything!"

"The same can be said about you." replied Shikijo, obviously pleased. "That headbutt I gave you earlier should have cracked your skull, but apparently it's too thick!"

Both men laughed. Sano quickly moved in to attack again, but Shikijo managed to backhand him, sending the lean youth flying across the yard. Aoshi walked up and got down on his knee beside the former fighter-for-hire.

"You should have been able to block or dodge that." 

Sano didn't move or say anything.

"Welcome back, Aoshi-sama." said Hyottoko from his spot, then gestured towards the fallen man. "Is he dead?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Just waiting for the ground to stop spinning." He shook his head and got back up.

"You really don't know the first thing about defense, do you?" Aoshi sighed.

"Oh, screw defense. We're only practicing," Sano grinned, scratching his head.

"Well, if you're only practicing, practice some defensive moves. Have Hannya show you." He turned to Shikijo. "Has Saitou stopped by yet?"

"No, okashira."

As if on cue, the policeman in question stepped through the door behind Aoshi.

"Good morning..." he said, but he looked obviously annoyed. 

"Something wrong?" asked Aoshi. "I just got back from the station, everything seemed to be in order."

"That's all fine, I just stopped by there myself. Thank you for keeping your eye on that for me."

"So what's with the sour face, temee?" asked Sanosuke. He stared intently at the older man, wanting to say what really was on his mind. _How the hell do you bring something like this up? 'Hey, why didn't ya tell me your true identity after you nearly killed me then molested me?'... No, he'd probably tell me it's none of my business and call me an ahou..._

Saitou smirked at the boy, who was covered with dirt and a few new bruises. 

"The police inspector asked me to... investigate something."

Aoshi looked at him quizically. "So, a new case. Why does that bother you?"

"Because it's a damn waste of my time." Saitou growled.

"I'm sure it must be of some importance, if he asked you personally. What needs to be investigated?"

"Circus." he mumbled.

They all stared at him. Sano repressed a snicker. "Excuse me?" asked Aoshi.

"There are some Circus groups in town." he clarified. "One of them seems to be bullying the others, extortion, blackmail, all that great stuff."

"Well, why's that a waste of time? They need to be stopped, right?" blurted Sanosuke.

"Ahou," sighed Saitou, "I never said they shouldn't be arrested. It's just a waste of _my_ time. The local police must really be incompetent if they can't handle such a minor case themselves."

"How about this," said Aoshi. "We'll investigate for you. If we find anything that may require your attention, which is doubtful, we'll let you know. If it truly is a minor case, we'll just take care of it. Does that sit well with you?"

"I think that sounds wonderful." replied Saitou. "Got any breakfast?"

"Beshimi has some ready around back," Hyottoko spoke up, picking up his own dishes. They all started to walk to the back of the house; Sano ran to catch up to Saitou, bounding like a persistent puppy at his heels.

"Uh, hey, I need to talk to you..."

"Not now, ahou."

"But... Oi! Come back here!"

"I've had a long night and just want some breakfast. Is that too much to ask!"

"Don't be an ass, I just want to talk to you!"

"What part of "not now" do you not understand?"

"Temee, you don't have to be rude!"

"Ahou..."

*************

The small, cloaked figure in a far-off tree listened as the bickering of the two strange men faded into the distance. Their presence, and identity, was irrelevant. Instead, the stealthy shadow focused on one man in the dojo yard.

"I've found you at last... my Aoshi-sama."

**More Author's Notes**: You _know_ who the small, cloaked figure is. I _know_ you do.

Next chapter: Fun at the circus! Maybe...


	10. Ninja Reunion

**Author's Notes**: Okay... whoa. The last time I updated was before Thanksgiving. I'm sorry! (kicks self) My brain has been elsewhere. I moved into a new house just before Christmas, and have been trying to find a job (for nearly a year now, with no luck...) so I haven't been in the fic-writing mood. I really, really do want to finish this... I just have to try to remember where I want to go with it. 

For those of you who have been following this fic, I'm sorry for taking so long. I'll try to update more often, really!

**Disclaimer**: The characters actually belong to N. Watsuki/Shueisha, etc. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasized words.

**Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era, Chapter 10**

by Fujimiya Maru

Wind whistled through the cracks of the rickety dojo, as a springtime storm passed quickly overhead. It was late now, and most of the occupants had retired to bed. Except for one.

Shinomori Aoshi was seated in a room set aside for his study, going over paperwork and having a cup of tea. It was a peaceful night, despite the creaking and groaning of the building against the wind. Setting down his work, he just sat and listened to the sounds of the dark.

Trees, with their new leaves, rustling.

The occasional raindrop hitting the ground.

Sanosuke, snoring in the room down the hall.

A dog, barking in the distance.

Footsteps on the roof.

_Footsteps on the roof?!?!?_

Aoshi quietly grabbed his kodachi and made out of his study, sliding the door shut behind him. Who was this intruder? A thief, or an assassin? Saitou had made sure that no one really knew who was staying at the Kamiya Dojo, so that the Oniwabanshuu could operate properly. Either way, their security was compromised.

Following the sounds from the roof, the okashira made his way down the hall. The intruder had managed to get all the way across to where the bedrooms were. Aoshi froze, and raised an eyebrow when the person slipped on the shingles, paused, then continued to the edge of the building. He stayed hidden around the corner as he heard the clumsy trespasser climb down to the porch.

Aoshi realized that the person was about to enter Sanosuke's room. _Of course that idiot hasn't woken up, despite all the noise this person has made._ The intruder had the door open wide enough to enter the room, and disappeared inside. Aoshi waited to see what they would do, and if Sano would notice. _Hopefully he'll wake up before his throat gets cut..._

Sanosuke evidently did notice, as there was a sudden crash, followed by the ex-fighter yelling, "What the fuck!?!?" This was quickly followed by a rather high-pitched scream, and the sound of a slap to the face.

Taking pity on the boy, Aoshi quickly entered the room and lit the lantern by the door. Hannya had also heard the commotion and was quietly standing nearby. Sano was sprawled partially on his futon, glaring at his attacker.

"Aoshi-sama!"

Small warm arms latched around his waist, and he looked down at the assailant.

"Misao?"

*************

Misao fiddled with her pink obi while the men of the Oniwabanshuu took their seats nearby. She had expected a much more warm welcome than this... She'd even tried to sneak up on her beloved Aoshi-sama, to surprise him. How could she have known that the person sleeping in that room was someone else?

Moping by the doorway was Sano, his left cheek still burning from the little ninja girl's slap. When Aoshi came in, he decided to speak up.

"So... You guys know this pervert?"

The petite girl jumped up. "Pervert!!! Who are you calling a pervert, jackass!"

"You're the one who tried to crawl in bed with me! What kind of girl are you?" Sano smirked in her direction.

"I thought you were someone else! Besides, _you're_ the one who grabbed my _chest_!" Misao pointed a finger at the tall brunette, blushing pink.

"I was only trying to defend myself!" countered Sano, "Besides, you didn't have much of anything to grab in the first place."

Misao whipped out her kunai, prepared to make sashimi of the rude ex-fighter-for-hire. Aoshi put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Misao," he said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Happy to have her okashira's attention, she put away her weapons and beamed a bright smile at him.

"Well, since you guys left me in Kyoto with Jiya I've been looking for you guys! Usually when I hear of your whereabouts you guys are gone by the time I get there but this time I found you! I'm so happy to see-"

Aoshi cut her off. "Does Okina know that you are here?"

Misao looked away and started to fidget again. "Well... sort of..."

"I see. I will write him a letter tomorrow, so he can send somebody to fetch you." 

The young ninja gaped, and looked crestfallen. _Isn't he at least the tiniest bit happy to see me?_

"Aoshi-sama," interjected Hannya, "Misao-sama has just arrived. Perhaps she could stay awhile before she goes back to Kyoto?"

"True, it has been so long since we've seen our precious Misao-chan. Why not let her visit?" added Shikijo.

"Yeah!" Misao piped up, no longer sad. "I mean, I don't want to go back to Kyoto, I want to stay here with you guys! I'll go back if you tell me to but at least let me stay for a while!"

Aoshi pinched the bridge of his nose, as if trying to stop a headache. Having to take care of the girl interfered with his plans for the Oniwabanshuu here in Tokyo, and he had left Misao in Kyoto with the old man for a reason. But looking over to her hopeful sea-green eyes, he found he could not entirely deny her request.

"Very well." he said, and she nearly jumped up in celebration. "You may stay a while, but I will still send word to Okina where you are. I am very disappointed that you went against my wishes and left the Aoiya, but since you are already here we will look after you."

"Just don't sneak into my bed again. I don't go for little kids!" griped Sano from his spot across the room.

"Who are you calling LITTLE!" Misao threw the nearest object she could find at Sanosuke. A teacup hit him square in the middle of the forehead, shattering. The other ninjas laughed and spurred them on as they argued, as the okashira looked on with concealed amusement.

*************

It took a lot of persuasion, but Hannya finally convinced Misao to retire for the evening after promising to train with her the next day. Bedroom arrangements were changed, and Aoshi found himself moving his futon into his study so that the girl could have a room to herself.

He regretted being so cold to the young girl, but his training and nature prevented him from outward displays of affection. _Why did she have to come here *now*?_

He also felt bad about leaving her in Kyoto all those years ago. She was but a wisp of a child back then, full of innocence and energy. He had left without saying good-bye to her, which he was sure broke her heart. He and the four members of the Oniwabanshuu had been her family. At the time, it had been the best decision, both for the Oniwabanshuu and for Misao's sake.

Aoshi wanted to think that the little girl he had taken care of all those years ago would never change, never grow up. And while she seemed to have retained both her innocence and vital energy, his Misao wasn't a little girl anymore. 

_Why did she have to grow into such a lovely young woman?_

_*************_

Saitou approached the dojo early in the morning, intent on dropping off the files on the circus case. _The sooner I rid myself of this drivel the sooner I can move on to more important things..._

Rounding the corner into the courtyard, the lanky policeman managed to barely avoid a sharp kunai, which whistled past his ear and stuck itself in the wall behind him. On the ground before him was Sanosuke, who had obviously ducked to evade the attack. In front of Sano was a tiny girl in an indecently short outfit, with more kunai ready in one had and an embarrassed look on her face. The Oniwabanshuu stood quietly behind her, eating breakfast.

"Heh, good one, Jou-chan! You nearly killed the psycho cop!" Sano brayed from the ground, laughing loudly. Saitou eyed the girl, then turned to the quiet okashira.

"Oi, who is this... " A thousand insulting thoughts ran through Saitou's head. "... Weasel girl?"

Misao immediately took offense and moved to kick the discourteous man in the head, but Sano held her back. "Maa, maa, don't mind that temee, that's just his way..."

Aoshi, however, regarded Saitou with a rather icy glare. "Makimachi Misao is the granddaughter of our former okashira, and a member of the Oniwabanshuu. She will be staying with us for a while. Do you have a problem with that?"

The former shinsengumi just shrugged. "Whatever. I just came by to drop off the information on the case."

He took the folder from Saitou and thumbed through the contents. Locations, permits for the circus tents, a list of people who had been threatened, and informants who might know what the targets might be up to. Misao perked up and tried to peek over Aoshi's shoulder, but a stern look from the scary cop sent her to sit next to Hannya.

"Hn. We will look into it today, then."

"Look into what?" queried Misao.

"None of your business, Weasel girl." She bristled at Saitou, but Aoshi chose to explain.

"This man is Saitou Hajime, the former captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi. We work for him now." He paused, and Misao eyed the Wolf of Mibu with a mixture of awe and suspicion. "He was given a minor case involving a circus that's in town, so we are going to investigate for him."

Misao clapped her hands together. "The circus! Aoshi-sama, I love the circus! When are we going?" Saitou and Sano both rolled their eyes. Aoshi sighed but kept his face neutral.

"I suppose you can go with us. Besides, it would look strange for a group of grown men to go to the circus by themselves." Misao smiled brightly and thanked him, then ran towards the house, chattering all the way about what she was going to wear and how much she loved it when Aoshi-sama used to take her to the circus in Kyoto when she was little.

"So we'll be leaving soon, then?" asked Hannya.

"Ah. Hannya, take Beshimi and Shikijo and investigate the alleys around the tents; keep your eyes out for suspicious looking people and keep out of sight as much as possible. Hyottoko, Misao and I will see the show, then question the employees. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what about me?" demanded Sanosuke, picking his teeth with a fishbone. 

"Um..." Aoshi blinked, having actually forgotten the loud boy's presence. "Stay here and... do the laundry?"

"WHAT???"

"Think of it as training... to learn patience." Aoshi said, hiding a smirk. Saitou and the others openly snickered.

The Oniwabanshuu all retreated to the house to prepare and to fetch their young companion, leaving Sanosuke grumbling and Saitou watching him in amusement. After a moment, he turned and started leave. Realizing this, Sano jumped to his feet and went after him.

"Hey, wait a minute, _Officer Fujita_." he growled.

Saitou decided to humor the boy, and stopped to light a cigarette. "... What is it, ahou?"

"I have a question I want to ask you." Saitou still had his back to him, but he hadn't walked away or cut him off. He nervously stuck one hand in his pocket and scratched the back of his head with the other. "Well, y'see... I was kinda wondering why you didn't tell me who you really were. I found out from Hannya, but..."

A trail of smoke lazily drifted by. "Ahou." Saitou said quietly, almost fondly. "Does it really matter?"

"It does to me!" spat the ex-fighter. "I mean, we were certainly all cozy when I was staying at your place, you could have at least..." He trailed off, noticing that Saitou was glowering at him from over his shoulder. Sano flushed, feeling foolish, and stared down at his feet.

Saitou approached the self-conscious brunette, and patted him condescendingly on the head as if he was a child.

"Now, ahou, don't pout. I figured you would have found out sooner or later." Sano looked up at the cop, who had that disturbing _friendly_ face on. "Actually, I would have thought you'd figure it out _sooner_, but I guess I overestimated you." Sano ground his teeth, not wanting Saitou to have the pleasure of goading him into losing his temper. 

"Fine. Whatever, temee." Sano looked to the side, not wanting to show that it bother him. Saitou smirked at him, and moved his hand from the top of the boy's head to pat him softly on the cheek.

"I have to go back to the station. Have fun doing the laundry... sweetheart."

Saitou was out the door before Sano could even retort, knowing that the boy was sputtering and blushing as red as his bandana. He made his way down the street, smiling to himself and taking lazy drags on his cigarette. _Hn, maybe the ahou is right... Maybe I am stalking him..._

**More Author's Notes:** It was such an Aoshi + Misao chapter, I felt the need to put a little Saitou + Sano at the end.

Next chapter: Okay the _next_ chapter is fun at the circus... maybe.


	11. A Day at the Circus

**Author's Notes**: Meep! It's been a while since I updated, again! *apologizes profusely* I got totally blocked on this and couldn't get out of it. I also got a temporary job recently, so I don't know how much time I'll have for writing... This chapter is pretty long, though! In this episode, I felt that very little would actually change from the original series -- this chapter is all just silly fluff, anyway.

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
**amanda**, here's the circus chapter! read and see how the madness unfolds...   
**ice-archangel**, yes, I know Saitou has a wife. However, this is _fanfiction_, which means as the writer I can mess around with the characters' lives as much as I want. Besides, how do you know I don't have plans for the infamous Saitou Tokio later on? *evil grin* 

**Disclaimer**: The characters actually belong to N. Watsuki/Shueisha, etc. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasized words.

**Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era, Chapter 11**

by Fujimiya Maru

The road was full of people, browsing the vendors and taking in the sights. Children laughed and pulled their parents towards the various attractions, like the Haunted House.

"Aoshi-sama, can we go in here?" Misao asked brightly, pointing to the creepy tent. Instead of her usual ninja outfit she was wearing a light green kimono patterned with bamboo and a purple obi. Aoshi followed close behind her, dressed in a nondescript gray gi and navy hakama. Behind him was Hyottoko, the enormous man also dressed casually, but without his signature barrel of oil. He tried his best to look inconspicuous.

"No. We're to head to the Ebisu Cannon Circus immediately." he stated, and continued walking in an attempt to ignore her pouting.

Misao just followed; her Aoshi-sama had already denied her some rice skewers and the odd trinkets from the west that could be bought, but she figured after they did the circus-thing she'd be able to coerce him into buying her something. _He's just as I remember him, always all business!_

The three spies came upon the tent, finding a large crowd already gathering. The pretty painted sign read "Ebisu Cannon Circus" and showed a young girl, dressed strangely, flying through the air. A pleasant-looking middle aged man was at the entrance, announcing the attraction.

"Wow, it must be really amazing to draw all these people here!" Misao said excitedly. Aoshi said nothing, and bought three tickets. 

*************

Sumidaya Soubei was very unhappy. He had some very skilled performers, but since the damn cannon-girl and her father had left, he had no customers. 

"It's been like this ever since that circus opened up across the way," whined his son. Sumidaya seethed in anger even more.

His performers were either sitting around or practicing. The three best were doing the later; the strongman faced a charging bull and stopped it, the samurai swiftly cut an apple in two, and the ninja woman threw razor-sharp kunai at a straw target. They were certainly his most useful assets, and not just for performances.

_Yes, that cannon-girl and her father will pay for leaving the Sumidaya Circus._

*************

The tent had filled with people, waiting to see the amazing "Cannon Girl". The girl's father warmly announced the show, and introduced the girl, Marimo. She was eleven, maybe twelve years old, wearing an elaborate pink western dress which she shed to reveal her goofy getting-shot-out-of-a-cannon outfit. The crowd cheered for her as she waved and got into the mouth of the cannon.

"Nothing shady about this so far, okashira." mumbled Hyottoko.

"Hn. Keep your eyes open, regardless." Aoshi kept scanning the crowd for suspicious characters, but found none. Misao kept grabbing his arm, which made if very hard to concentrate.

"Isn't it dangerous for her to do that? Will she be allright?" Misao asked the stoic man by her side.

"As long as they mixed the right amount of gunpowder, she will be fine, Misao." he replied as Marimo's father moved to light the cannon.

_*Boom!*_ The cannon went off, and the girl flew in a graceful arc towards the red paper target. After going through it, she executed a somersault and landed on her feet. The crowd's cheers were deafening.

"Sugoi!" yelled Misao, jumping up from her seat. "Aoshi-sama, I want to learn how to do that!"

"W-what?" was all he could get out, before voices from the side of the stage interrupted.

Sumidaya and his son made their way into the tent, drawing attention to themselves. Marimo hid behind her father, who faced the two men with a serious look on his face.

"Sumidaya-san, what do you mean by this?"

"Well," he replied, "I was worried whether or not your business was doing well. Although you went independent, you used to work for us, you know."

"You don't have to worry about that." the ringmaster defended, "I became independent through a perfectly legal contract."

"Yes, but I don't want you to forget..." Sumidaya sneered, "You still owe us the money that you borrowed when you went independent."

The younger Sumidaya struck a match. Aoshi narrowed his eyes, but continued to listen.

"I will return the money. Half of it before the end of the day, and the rest tomorrow!"

"I see, I see." said Sumidaya, as his son lit his pipe casually. "Then it is allright. The promise was that you'd return the money before tomorrow night. I'm sure you know, but if you can't pay up you will return to our circus without complaints."

Marimo and her father glared at the men. Sumidaya called to his son to leave, but on his way out, the son tapped the burning contents of his pipe onto the straw lining the circus floor.

The ringmaster shouted at the retreating men, but they only laughed. He rushed to stamp out the fire, his daughter at his side.

"We should help -" Hyottoko started to say to Misao, but when he looked, the seat between him and Aoshi was already empty. "Where'd she go?"

Misao was stamping out the burning straw, doing her best to keep her kimono out of the way. Fire extinguished, Marimo looked up at the older girl who appeared out of nowhere.

"Um, I'm Makimachi Misao! Nice to meet you! That was really cool, flying out of the cannon like that!" Misao said quickly, and the girl smiled. 

"I'm Marimo. Thanks for helping, Misao-neechan!"

*************

Later that night, the Oniwaban discussed the case over dinner. Sanosuke had actually done the laundry, but didn't do a particularly good job. Aoshi felt the proper punishment would be to deny him any sake with dinner. Annoyed, Sano focused his energy on pestering Misao.

"So, you made a new friend, Weasel-girl?" teased Sanosuke, then stole a bite off her plate. Misao tried to ignore him and eat her food.

"Anyway, Aoshi-sama," she said, "What are we going to do about those guys? They nearly burned down the Ebisu Circus down today!"

"Hn. It really is a case for the regular police."

"But, they haven't done anything! I wouldn't be surprised if those guys tried something dirty, too!" she snatched her food back from Sano's grasp, her ninja skills providing her with pinpoint accuracy. 

"C'mon, okashira, she has a point." said Sano, "Besides, we're all just sitting here getting rusty, so why not?"

Aoshi felt another headache coming on. He saw why Saitou was so chagrined by this case; sure, the Sumidaya guys were bad news, but not enough to warrant the attention of the Oniwaban group.

Sano continued to steal Misao's food and get in her face until she finally blew up. Braking a plate over the older boy's spiky head, she stood up and left the room in a huff.

"Leave me alone, Roosterhead! I'm going for some fresh air!"

The rest of them just stared after her, with Sano rubbing his head in pain. "Should one of us go after her? She's not that familiar with the streets of Tokyo yet." said Hannya, setting his chopsticks down.

"No," said Aoshi, "I'll go get her."

*************

Marimo and her father were walking home, exhausted after a long day of performing. The moonlit street was empty and quiet except for their footsteps.

Suddenly, a man ran from the shadows, knocking into the ringmaster and stealing his wallet in the process. The ringmaster panicked and immediately took after the thief. After turning into an alley, several other men pushed some stacks of lumber that were leaning against the houses so that they fell into the street.

The ringmaster saw the wood falling, but couldn't get away fast enough. Marimo screamed for her trapped father, and then for someone to help her. Misao had heard the crash of the wood and Marimo's screams, and turned into the alley just as Marimo was accusing the men of harming her father on purpose. One held the wallet of money, while the other two were about to put their hands on the Marimo.

"Temee! Get your hands off of her!" yelled Misao, suddenly very glad she had changed into her ninja uniform.

"Misao-neechan!" said Marimo with tears in her eyes.

Misao charged, kicking one man swiftly in the head. His friend sent sprawling, the man still hanging onto Marimo released her and charged at the newcomer. His charge was met with her fist against his nose, which broke with a satisfying crack. The men looked at Misao with awe and rage. 

"Shit," the one with the broken nose said, "I'll get you back for this!" The men ran, leaving the girls alone in the alley. Misao was about to take after them, but Marimo's frantic cries to her father stopped her. That, and suddenly Aoshi appeared and grabbed her arm.

"Misao-neechan, my father! He's under all this!"

"We'll take care of it," said Aoshi, already lifting the lumber out of the way.

*************

The ringmaster was finally wrapped up and settled at the Kokuni Clinic, run by an old doctor, Gensai-sensei. Aoshi and Misao stood back and let Marimo fuss over her father, who kept trying to get out of bed.

"I have to get the money back!" he said, clutching his broken ribs.

"It's no use, Sumidaya will just deny everything! I'll file a police report later, so please lie still!" Marimo pleaded urgently.

"Those dirty- rotten-" Misao ground out, "How can we just let them get away with this?"

Aoshi was about to reply when Saitou abruptly stepped into the room. He tipped his hat and looked at the injured man.

"Pardon me, I'm Officer Fujita. I hear you were robbed this evening?"

"Yes, Officer!" Marimo cut her father off. "I would like to file a complaint!"

Saitou chuckled. "Very well, in a moment. Shinomori-san, what a coincidence. May I have a word with you?"

Aoshi nodded and followed the policeman into the hallway.

"What is it?" he said, after they were out of earshot of the others.

"Ah, just wondering how the investigation was going..."

"Well," Aoshi said, "The bad guys are nothing special, but have proved to be dangerous. I was going to suggest that the regular police try and actually do their jobs, but honestly, I think my people could use the exercise."

"I'll leave you to it, then. I trust you will wrap the case up nice and neat." Saitou lit a cigarette and continued. "I did stop by for a reason, not relating to this case. I'll be out of town for a while."

"Oh? Where are you going?" 

"Izu. Some morons are trying to take over, start a revolution. You know, the usual." he smirked, flicking an ash onto the clinic floor.

"Hn. I trust you will wrap that up nice and neat." Aoshi also smirked. Saitou turned to leave, but the other man stopped him. "Don't you have to take that girl's report before you leave?"

Saitou glared at the spy, but went back into the room.

The ringmaster was trying to get out of bed, saying there was no way they'd miss a performance tomorrow. Gensai-sensei tried gently to keep him down, saying that it was impossible.

"Dad," said Marimo, "I'll do it by myself. Teach me how to make the gunpowder."

"It's impossible for an ordinary person!" he insisted. "It's too dangerous! If you make a mistake mixing, you could blow your feet off!"

"I'll help, too!" said Misao.

"It's allright." he replied in a defeated tone. "All we have to do is go back to Sumidaya."

"I have a man that is skilled with mixing chemicals." Aoshi spoke up from the doorway. The all looked at him, surprised. "If you can give me the formula, he should be able to do it."

*************

"Come one, come all! It's not something you can see just anywhere! It's a human cannonball, where a cute girl goes flying with a boom!" Misao riled up the waiting crowd from her podium by the tent entrance. The crowd was even bigger than the day before, and she did not see Sumidaya skulking in the shadows nearby.

"Just as I thought," he muttered, "But this is it!"

Aoshi and Sanosuke, with Beshimi and Hyottoko close behind, approached Misao's platform.

"Hey, look at Jou-chan! You sure are working hard." grinned Sano.

"Just wait and see!" beamed Misao, "This is going to be perfect! ... Why are you here?"

"To see the cannon-girl, of course!" 

"So you're here to make fun of me." she said, glaring at the tall boy.

"Do I look like someone who would do that?" When everyone looked at him with that _look_, he cringed. "Sheesh, whatever..."

"Something's wrong!" Marimo said as she ran up to Misao. "We have a problem, Misao-neechan!"

"What's wrong, Marimo?" 

"The gunpowder... The gunpowder is missing!" she cried. "Someone stole it!"

"What should we do?" Misao jumped off the platform. "We already have customers inside!"

Aoshi stepped up, putting a hand on Marimo's shoulder. "There are fireworks factories in this neighborhood. Go see if they will give you the gunpowder." Marimo nodded, wiping away her tears. "Hyottoko, go with her."

The large man nodded and tried to keep up with the running girl as she made her way down the street.

"Will they make it in time?" said Sanosuke, watching them go. "If it takes too long, the crowd will get rowdy."

"Until then, we will entertain the audience!" said Misao, a determined expression on her face. Aoshi, Sano, and Beshimi looked a bit clueless.

*************

"Why me?" said Sanosuke, as Aoshi secured him to the wooden board.

"Better you than _me_," muttered Aoshi, who quickly backed away from the target. Some of the crowd were yelling for the show to start, and Misao stepped out onto the stage wearing a borrowed costume.

"Thank you for waiting! Thank you very much for coming to see the Ebisu Cannon Circus today!" Misao bowed to the audience. "Now, before the human cannonball, we will have a special presentation!"

"Better them than _me_," muttered Beshimi from his spot by the cannon, waiting to get the gunpowder mixed.

"First, a knife-throwing event!" Misao offered, "Yours truly will throw super-sharp knives at the target, where Sanosuke is bound!"

"Are you confident about this, Jou-chan?" Sano asked feebly.

She smirked. "I don't know. Maybe." Sano's eyes widened and he began to struggle a bit.

"Okay, if my lovely assistant would hand me my knives, please!" Aoshi blinked, and realized she was talking about him. Handing the daggers to her, he backed away to laugh silently at Sanosuke's distress.

"Allright, here we go!" Misao yelled, letting loose one of the knives. It struck the board less than an inch from Sano's ear, and the crowd cheered. She threw several more, which landed near his shoulder, leg, and other ear. He started to yell when he saw that some of his hair had gotten cut off.

Misao let one more fly, and it landed with a *thunk* in between Sano's bound legs, mere inches from his groin.

"That's it! I don't have to take this!" he bellowed, and using his strength, uprooted the board and started to hop away.

The crowd laughed as Misao yelled at Aoshi to catch him, and the stoic man gave a halfhearted chase to the irate roosterhead.

Some of the men in the audience, obviously under the employ of Sumidaya, started to yell.

"Is it time for the human cannonball yet?"

"Yeah, yeah! Hurry up and start!"

"If you're not going to do it, give us our money back!"

"I guess this is it..." Sano said, after Aoshi freed him from the target board.

"But I thought we were doing so well..." Misao replied, watching the crowd.

"Aoshi-sama!" Hyottoko yelled, entering the tent carrying Marimo and several small bags of gunpowder in his arms. Close behind was Sumidaya, his son, and three of this performers.

"Leave it to us. Get the cannon ready!" Aoshi said, drawing his kodachi from under his trenchcoat. Misao likewise armed herself with kunai, and Sanosuke assumed a battle-ready stance.

"It would have been better if you surrendered to us... If you're going to be this persistent, I don't care anymore! I'll make sure you can't perform ever again!" threatened Sumidaya. He turned to his people and said, "Show them what happens when you defy me, Sumidaya Soubei!"

The pale samurai stepped forward, and with a fluid movement, sliced through one of the poles supporting the tent.

"Hn, he sure is up to no good." said Sanosuke, "I guess I have no choice!" Charging forward, he grabbed the pole before it could slip and cause the tent to collapse.

The samurai got his sword ready again, looking towards Aoshi. "I can slay a man for the first time in a while..."

"I'll skewer him!" added the middle-aged ninja woman.

"Let me break his bones," asked the strongman.

"Don't take these three too lightly!" screeched Sumidaya's son from the edge of the stage. "You know that Imperialist corpse that was floating down the Sumida River? The guys responsible for that--"

"Keep quiet!" Sumidaya quickly interrupted. Aoshi raised an eyebrow, taking in the information to tell the police later.

"You guys are the worst! Let's get them, Aoshi-sama!" Misao said, ready to charge. Aoshi merely nodded, and all parties jumped into battle.

The middle-aged ninja woman yelled loudly as she let loose a flurry of kunai, which Aoshi deflected easily with his kodachi. Before she could do anything else, he rushed forward and with a few quick punches, knocked her out and off the stage.

The crowd, except for Sumidaya's men, cheered Aoshi, Misao, and Sano on.

The bear-like strongman ran towards Misao, who simply stepped out of the way. He continued to run, and didn't realize he missed until too late. His head got comically stuck in the mouth of the cannon. Struggling, he ripped it right off its wheels trying to remove it.

"Why did he just run straight forward like that?" asked Misao.

"Is he a boar or something?" muttered Sanosuke from his spot supporting the tent.

Free of the cannon, the strongman charged again, but Misao sidestepped again and managed to kick him in the gut, hard.

"Sano! Grab him, and I'll get the rope!" she yelled.

"Yeah!" grinned Sano, elbowing the strongman in the head for good measure. 

The samurai faced Aoshi, eyeing the kodachi.

"Is that all you have? Are you not man enough for a real sword?" he smirked.

"I don't even need this to defeat you," Aoshi said, sheathing his weapon. He ran forward, evading the samurai's sword with a jump. Landing behind him, he performed a roundhouse kick to the swordsman's skull.

Both Sumidaya and his son quaked with both fear and anger, and nearly fell over themselves trying to escape.

"Oh no, you don't!" said Misao, throwing a handful of kunai which neatly pinned the son to one of the poles. The elder Sumidaya continued to run away. 

With the strongman now supporting the cut pole, Sanosuke picked up the cannon with Marimo ready inside. Beshimi had mixed the gunpowder from the ringmaster's instructions, and Hyottoko stood ready with a match.

_*Boom!*_

All eyes followed as Marimo flew towards Sumidaya, flipping to land feet-first on the scumbag's head.

The crowd went wild, cheering for Marimo. Some even yelled compliments to Misao, Aoshi, and Sanosuke.

"This is so embarrassing..." mumbled Aoshi to no one in particular.

"The crowd loves us!" smiled Misao, waving cheerfully.

"My popularity is something else!" boasted Sanosuke.

Some uniformed police officers picked up Sumidaya, saying one of his henchmen had confessed. Marimo and the Oniwaban watched as the criminals were led away.

"Well, that's over with." said Hyottoko.

"Say," said Marimo, turning to Misao. "The crowd was very pleased. Would you guys like to continue performing with us?"

"But of course!" said Misao. "Sanosuke and Aoshi-sama don't have anything better to do, and I'm great at throwing knives! Right?"

Misao turned to face them, but Sano had already run away, and Aoshi had a look on his face that said _Not if my life depended on it_.

**More Author's Notes:** The way I saw this chapter was that very little changed from the original episode. It's just that Misao takes on Yahiko's role, Beshimi takes Megumi's place (he has poison darts, so why can't he mix gunpowder?), and Aoshi is Kenshin in the scene. I felt Aoshi would think a lot like Kenshin did (like knowing that gunpowder could be borrowed from fireworks places), he'd just do it with less wackiness, so that's why I didn't change too much. 

I really just needed to get this chapter out of the way so I could actually get on with this fic. Sorry if it sucks!

Next chapter: Sanosuke meets up with an old friend. Can Aoshi keep him from doing anything stupid?


	12. Sorrow of the Sekihoutai

**Author's Notes**: Here's the 12th chapter! I'm writing this now because I start my temp job next week, so I don't know when I'll be able to get back to this. I appreciate all of you that have been reading this and leaving reviews, sometimes when I think of this fic I feel like I've bitten off more than I can chew. I'll finish it someday! ^__^ It's strange, I'm re-watching the episodes as I'm writing this, and it's amazing how much more stuff I'm noticing. Like, names of people and places that I didn't remember even though I'd watched all my dvds, like, 20 times.

**Jeannie: **To answer your questions, Sano will interact with the Oniwaban more later in the story, of course! I have plans for Yahiko to reappear during the Kyoto arc, Saitou should return in the chapter after this one (he's the hero of the story, after all), and I love Hiko too, so I'll see what I can do!  
**FarStrider:** Thanks for the continued support, I hope you like this chapter!  
**Kuroiyousei:** Yeah, last chapter was just sort of fluffy filler, an excuse for me to let Misao have some fun (at Aoshi's expense, teehee!)  
**amanda:** I'm glad you liked the chapter! ^_^  
**benegesserit53@yahoo.com:** Yes ma'am, I'll continue this fic until it's finished. I can't exactly promise it will happen quickly, but it _will_ happen!  
**Chaos: **Yup, no more Gohei. He was an annoying man, wasn't he? Trust Saitou to get the job done right!

**Disclaimer**: The characters actually belong to N. Watsuki/Shueisha, etc. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasized words.

**Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era, Chapter 12**

by Fujimiya Maru

It had been snowing, that night when the Imperialist rode up to Sagara Souzou. That broad-faced man calling himself Shindou Tatewaki, with orders from the central government. Orders that called for the death of the Sekihoutai.

Sanosuke dreamt of it almost every night. The smaller version of himself looking up into the worried gray eyes of his captain, then being pushed behind the line of men as the Imperialist army let their bullets fly.

Had it really been cold enough to snow that night, when the hot blood of his father-figure and comrades soaked the battlefield?

*************

"It's finally the Sekihoutai's time again..." a man laughed, dropping a piece of parchment before his men.

Drawing his sword, he stabbed the portrait of Sagara Souzou directly through the heart.

*************

Aoshi was never the kind of man to beg or cry, buy he had come close to doing both. The combination of paperwork, training Sanosuke, and looking after Misao had taken its toll on him. He asked Sano to take Misao out to eat so he could get a few moments of peace, but the mischievous youth had refused until he saw the desperation behind the composed okashira's eyes.

_He looked like he was going to totally snap,_ thought Sano. _It was pretty funny..._

He'd given in to Aoshi's demands mostly because it meant that he got to eat at the Akabeko at the expense of the Oniwaban; they rarely ate out, and he had a craving for beef hot-pot. It would also give him a chance to tease the ninja girl, a past-time he enjoyed greatly. Teasing someone who lost their temper so easily would help him work off some of his annoyance at that damn psycho cop, anyway.

_I can't believe he just left town like that. It's not like I expected Saitou to say good-bye to me, but he coulda said something! What a bastard... Why the hell do I care anyway! All he ever does is make fun of me..._

He tried to shake the thoughts of the sharp-featured man out of his head and concentrate on his food. It had taken some convincing, but Misao had foregone her training outfit for a kimono again. She was chatting animatedly with Tae, the waitress. Sanosuke had been a fairly regular customer at the Akabeko before Saitou dumped him at the dojo with the Oniwaban group, so whenever she saw him she'd make an effort to stop and talk politely with him. Sano wondered if she ever noticed that he used to skip out on his bill.

"A-no, Sano-san?" asked Tae, turning to him with a shy blush staining her cheeks. "Could you possibly run an errand for me?"

"Huh? What sort of errand?" Sano continued to shovel rice into his mouth, stealing the piece of beef that Misao had been about to pick up.

"Could you go buy a portrait for me?" she requested.

"A portrait?" he asked, confused. Misao tried to pinch his hand with her chopsticks when he went to pick more meat.

"I can't leave work just now..." she replied, smiling good-naturedly.

"So you want me to go buy it for you?" Sano said, returning her smile.

"Yes. Could you do that, please?"

"You want this Roosterhead to do errands for you?" laughed Misao. "He'd probably forget halfway there, and you'll never hear from him again!"

"Sure." answered Sano, standing. When Misao looked up at him he continued, "I don't mind doing a few errands."

"Ha!" the petite girl snorted, "Since when are _you_ so nice?"

Sanosuke ignored her and looked to Tae. "So, what is this portrait that you want?"

"Swordsman Date Hachiro, by Tsukioka Tsunan!" she said, clearly embarrassed. Sano smirked at her choice.

"Oh, Red-Sash Date-Hachi, the handsomest swordsman from the Revolution. You're a lot more shallow than you look!" Tae only giggled behind her hand in response. "Well, I guess I'll go run this errand!" Misao stood suddenly, looking flustered.

"What is it, Weasel-girl?" Sano asked, deciding he liked Saitou's nickname for the girl. Misao turned a bit red and stammered something about going with him.

"What, you want a portrait, too?" Smirking, he added, "You'll have to settle for one of Date Hachiro, 'cause I don't think they sell portraits of Aoshi-sama."

Misao sputtered and tried to kick him in the shin, but her kimono hampered her attack. Sanosuke handed Tae payment for the food, and made his way out of the restaurant with Misao fuming close behind.

*************

With Sanosuke and Misao eating out, and rest of the Oniwaban practicing or doing household chores, the dojo was blissfully quiet. Aoshi had cleared up his paperwork and was enjoying a nice cup of tea on the porch. His headache had dissipated, and he felt he was finally able to think properly for the first time since Misao showed up.

He had been finding it increasingly difficult being around her. Not that he didn't enjoy her company, he just didn't know how to treat her. The last time he'd seen her she'd been but a tiny little girl, clinging to his leg and asking for mochi. She was still the same little Misao-chan in some respects, but was turning into a woman, with a woman's heart and mind. Misao was of an age to be married, in fact, although Okina had not mentioned any plans in his last letter on that matter. As the granddaughter of the former okashira, she should be matched with a man of great importance.

Briefly he let the idea of Misao married to some man bother him, but shoved it aside. He should want her to be happy and well-cared for, shouldn't he? The thought still left an uncomfortable knot in his belly, however, and he tried to convince himself that she would have no interest in him as anything other than a guardian and leader.

The quiet surrounding the dojo seemed stuffy and unpleasant now, so Aoshi decided to go pick some things up at the market.

*************

The portrait stand was filled with many colorful prints, ranging from stoic warriors, to fierce-looking actors, to beautiful ladies. Misao practically drooled over some of them, but attempted to keep herself in check.

_None of them are as handsome as Aoshi-sama, anyway..._ she thought, color rising in her cheeks.

Sano was about to talk to the man selling the prints, but Aoshi called out to them from down the street, carrying packages of food. Misao promptly turned as red as Sano's headband because of the thoughts she'd been having of the approaching man.

Aoshi hadn't planned on actually running into them, but found that he didn't mind. For some reason, Misao was a bright shade of pink, and he wondered why. Colored as she was, and wearing a delicate lavender kimono, she was a rather appealing picture. And they were shopping for... a portrait?

"What are you doing?" he asked, glancing at the numerous prints. "I didn't think this was your sort of thing, Sanosuke."

"Wha-? It's not for me! Tae, from the Akabeko, asked me to pick up a portrait for her. And I think Misao-chan here wants one too."

Aoshi looked at Misao with an eyebrow raised, but she nervously pretended that her feet were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey Mister, do you have two prints of Tsukioka Tsunan's Date-hachi?" Sanosuke inquired.

The old man looked around a bit, mumbling, until he came up with two prints. "Date-hachi by Tsunan, is it? Ah, you're in luck. Here are the last two. Tsunan's art is popular, so they sell out quickly." He handed the portraits of the elaborately-dressed swordsman over to Misao.

"So handsome..." she said in a near-whisper. 

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. _It's just a print, he probably doesn't even look like that. What does she see in him?_

"Two prints, for a total of ten sen." the old man added.

"Oh, I don't have cash on me. Jou-chan, can you lend me some?" he asked Misao, who immediately frowned at him.

"You jerk. You better pay me back, okay?" She was about to dig out her purse, but Aoshi stopped her and paid for the prints himself.

_Every time she looks at that portrait, she better remember I paid for it._ he thought, then remembered, _Crap. I thought I wasn't supposed to be jealous. I am a moron..._

Oblivious to the okashira's internal dialogue, Sano continued to look at the portraits lined up on the shelf. At the end of the row, one caught his eye, and he grabbed it. "This is... Sagara-taichou!" he said, shocked.

"Oh, that?" said the old man. "That one's also Tsunan's art, but it just doesn't sell. Even so, he insists on drawing the leader of the false Imperial arm--" He was promptly cut off as Aoshi grabbed a steamed bun from his package of food and stuffed it in the old man's mouth. He had been starting to say things that would have agitated Sanosuke, who was already looking on edge.

"Where is Tsukioka?" demanded Sanosuke. He turned to the old man to find him struggling to chew and swallow a steamed bun. Aoshi stood off to the side, expressionless. Misao was trying not go giggle.

After swallowing his unexpected treat, the man said, "He's at Dobuita row house... But he hates people, so you probably won't see him, even if you go..." Even though they were paying customers, he decided these folks were definitely weird.

"I'll see him." Sano turned to walk away, his face set with a determined expression. "There's now way he would turn me away."

Aoshi frowned, wondering what the obstinate boy was thinking. Signaling to Misao with a glance and nod of his head in Sano's direction, they followed quietly.

*************

The alley that Dobuita row house occupied was narrow, crowded, and smoky. Sano had asked one of the occupants where Tsukioka lived, and they directed him to the door he was now standing in front of. Raising a fist, he rapped lightly on the frame.

"Tsukioka-san, are you there, Tsukioka-san?" he called out. He paused, and there was no sound or movement inside. He slammed his fist loudly into the side of the house, surely rattling anything and anyone inside.

"I know you're in there," he shouted, "Tsukika Katsuhiko, former assistant Sekihoutai member!"

The door slid open quickly, revealing the astounded eyes of the occupant. Sano smirked. 

"Just as I thought," he said quietly, "So, it was _you_ that drew this." 

Glancing at the print briefly, Katsu looked at his long-lost friend in wonder. "Sanosuke, is that you? How did you..."

"It was obvious when I saw it. Both of us were drawn beside Sagara-taichou. Nobody else could draw this." he grinned at Katsu, who smiled in return.

The two old friends laughed and asked each other how they survived, as Aoshi and Misao looked on from the end of the alley.

"How about that," said Misao, "Tsukioka Tsunan, the artist, is also a survivor from the Sekihoutai..."

"Ah. We should go, Misao." Aoshi started to walk away.

"But, Aoshi-sama..." Misao started.

"We should leave him be to catch up with his friend. I only followed because I thought he was going to pick a fight with this artist."

"Okay..." she said, running to catch up to him. "Oh, I need to stop by the Akabeko to give Tae-san her copy of Date-hachi..."

"... I'll walk with you." said Aoshi quickly. He felt his resolve to ignore his blossoming feeling for her melt as she smiled up at him and took his arm.

*************

Sanosuke and Katsuhiko reminisced over a light dinner and a large jug of sake in the artist's small apartment. They discussed everything from how each of them escaped the slaughter to Katsu's new vocation. Ten years had passed, but both young men felt as comfortable with each other as they had when they were boys. 

Being close to the same age, they had been the best of friends. During the Imperialist attack, Katsu had even knocked Sano out of the way of a bullet, taking the injury himself. As they always did, they traded insults with each other even in the middle of a battle.

Sano was so wrapped up in the memories, he didn't notice Katsuhiko suddenly getting a serious and intense look on his face. The long-haired man quickly downed the remainder of his sake and looked to his friend.

"Sano, what are you doing nowadays?"

"Huh?" Sano looked to the side, not quite certain if he should tell his friend he was indirectly working for the Meiji government. "Not much, just hanging out. Well, I'm having fun in my own way..."

"I see." said Katsu. "You're having fun... I haven't had any fun in the past ten years. I can't recall laughing at all until you came just now." He poured himself a new cup, and stared deeply into the clear liquid. "Hating those that ruined the name of the Sekihoutai and Sagara-taichou... is how I spent these ten years."

Sano said nothing for a moment, remembering what life was like before he'd met Saitou Hajime. "I was like that myself, once."

"Was?" asked Katsu. "I was thinking that Sagara-taichou made sure we were reunited today... right when all the preparations were completed."

"... Preparations?" Sano asked cautiously. "Katsu?"

"Sanosuke. Would you like to reform the Sekihoutai, just you and me? We can destroy the Imperialist government that framed the Sekihoutai and make the new era that Sagara-taichou was fighting for a reality!"

"Destroy the government? Are you..."

"My plan is foolproof. Look at this," said Katsu, opening the closet behind him. It was filled to the ceiling with small explosives. "Bombs that I've made with my knowledge of gunpowder, learned as a member of the Sekihoutai!"

Sanosuke was astonished by the sight, unable to question his friend.

"These are for the Internal Affairs Department. Then, I'll blow up all the government offices, one by one." Katsu stared at his friend with piercing blue eyes. "It will start a revolution here in Tokyo, one that will spread all over the country to everyone from samurai to farmers. It will only be a matter of time until the Meiji government will collapse."

"That's reckless!" said Sano, regaining his wits. Katsu grabbed the front of his shirt, clearly desperate.

"Sano, don't you hate the Meiji government that ruined the name of the Sekihoutai?"

Grabbing Katsu's gi in return, he replied, "Bakayarou, I hate the Meiji government just like you! But I know it's beyond our control! Just because you blow them up, doesn't mean that revolution with spread over the country! Listen, Katsu, there's no way you can overthrow the Meiji government!"

Katsu released his friend and turned his back on him. "Sano..." he said softly. "To you, the Sekihoutai is a thing of the past. I'm not interested in involving you, now that you have a happy life."

_Happy?_ thought Sano._ Since when do I have a happy life?_

*************

In the darkness that night, men dressed in dark uniforms and red headbands opened the side of a house with a small bomb. Passersby tried to stop them from taking the money, but the leader of the thieves was confident and arrogant.

"We, the Sekihoutai, will take this money to fund a new era!" he smirked, drawing his blade. The innocent bystanders tried to run, only to receive fatal wounds to their backs. The thief leader laughed as he used a print of Sagara Souzou to clean his sword, leaving it as a present for the police to find.

*************

The next morning, the dojo was full of life as Misao practiced her kicks with Hannya and Shikijo. Sanosuke was absent, presumably sleeping off last night's sake. Aoshi sat serenely on the steps reading the paper, glancing up every once in a while to check Misao's kenpo form... and her long, flawlessly-skinned legs. Beshimi read the paper over his shoulder.

A headline caught the okashira's eyes. Reading the article, he became increasingly concerned.

"Seven places have been attack in the past few days," said Beshimi. "With bombs? Isn't that overkill?"

"It claims these robberies were done by former Sekihoutai members. Somehow, I don't think the police are on the right track." Aoshi said. 

"The police say that Sagara Souzou's portrait is left at each scene." Beshimi provided in a bored tone. "Maybe it was that baka Sanosuke!"

Aoshi glared at his short friend. "Sanosuke may be a little rough around the edges, but this sort of thing is not his style. Besides, I know where he was last night."

"The roosterhead may be a jerk, but he's not a criminal!" added Misao, panting from her exercises. "But why a portrait of Sagara-taichou? Aoshi-sama, do you think think that artist is involved?"

"Tsukioka Tsunan?" Aoshi asked, putting the newspaper aside. "For Sanosuke's sake, I hope not."

*************

For his part, Sanosuke hadn't gotten much sleep, and had left the dojo before anyone else was up. He quickly learned of the robberies, but when he arrived at Dobuita row house to confront his friend, the apartment was completely empty. Written on one of Souzou's portraits, however, was a note to Sano saying that Katsu was glad that they had been reunited. 

_Please don't let it be Katsu who bombed those places..._ Sanosuke ran on to various places, trying to locate his friend.

"Sano-san!" someone called from behind him. Running up to him were two of his gambling buddies from his Zanza days, Tomo and Ginji.

"We heard a strange rumor, Sano-san, and thought we should come find you." said Ginji. "We thought that it might have something to do with you..."

"What's it about?" Sano asked.

"This guy has been rather generous at the west-end gambling joint," supplied Tomo, "He's been saying that it's all thanks to the Sekihoutai."

"What!" said Sanosuke, worried that the gambler could be the culprit, or worse, Katsu. "Who the hell is this guy?"

The two men thought for a minute before Tomo answered, "Red-Nosed Shinzou..."

Sano narrowed his eyes. "Red-Nosed Shinzou." he said bitterly, then started walking again.

"Is it just me," said Ginji as Sano was further away, "Or is he different from how he used to be?"

"He seems a bit more in control of himself." Tomo shrugged. "He's still cool."

*************

In the afternoon, Aoshi questioned the salesman who had sold Sano and Misao the portraits about the prints of Sagara Souzou. The old man, still wary of the strange quiet man who had randomly shoved food into his mouth yesterday, indicated that one of the stalls further down the street had sold a large quantity of the Sagara portraits. He also added that Tsukioka Tsunan had asked him the same question that very morning.

_It looks like Tsukioka is not behind the attacks,_ thought the okashira. _Whoever is behind them is using the Sekihoutai as a scapegoat._

He continued down the street to question the other picture dealer.

*************

Red-Nosed Shinzou was not hard to find; he was at the center of the run-down gambling house, laughing at his losses and throwing around money. Of course, he carelessly mentioned the Sekihoutai, so when the ugly man left the establishment Sanosuke was quick to follow.

Sano had heard of this guy before, just a measly underling for the Shiranuitou thieving ring. Confronting him was easy, for the drunk man was a pushover even when armed with a knife. It didn't take much, but Shinzou agreed to show him where the false Sekihoutai was hiding out.

It was a large, spacious house, obviously the abode of someone of high standing. He could hear people talking inside, someone was saying that they were to rob some oil dealer by the name of Shimizuya. Sano couldn't hear very well, so he tugged his captive closer to the door, trying to apply some of the stealth techniques that Hannya had shown him.

Then he heard a name: Shindou-san. _Where have I heard that name before?_

Listening closely, he heard what Shindou said next, "I have no intention of just being a police officer. From now on, it's the money that matters. For that, I'll have the Sekihoutai be the scapegoat."

Sanosuke saw red, and promptly tossed Red-Nosed Shinzou through the door. Shindou and his men looked up in surprise.

"To think that you became the leader of the Shiranuitou, and have been impersonating the Sekihoutai..." said Sano as he stepped up to the edge of the tatami. "The former military advisor who framed Sagara-taichou and his Sekihoutai... Shindou Tatewaki!"

Taken aback that a punk would know so much about him, Shindou growled, "Who the hell...?"

"I am Sagara Sanosuke, former assistant member of the Sekihoutai!" Sano said, his eyes barely containing his fury.

"What? ... Sagara?" gasped Shindou. The former Imperialist's broad face was etched with lines of surprise.

"How many time do you have to ridicule the Sekihoutai before you're satisfied? I won't forgive you!" the former fighter-for-hire yelled as he readied his fists.

Shindou ordered his men to kill the intruder, but they showed their incompetence with their attacks. One even got his sword stuck in the doorframe as he charged, leaving himself wide open to Sanosuke's punch.

"Hey, come out to the garden!" called Sanosuke, grinning in anticipation of the battle. "I'll play with ya!" The men followed him out into the yard, and he was surrounded.

From the top of the garden wall, shrouded by darkness, Aoshi watched Sanosuke and the Shiranuitou men carefully. _This is Sanosuke's fight, I'll only interfere if he gets in over his head... _The odds were currently eight-to-one, with Shindou watching, so Aoshi put his hand on the hilt of his kodachi.

He didn't need to move yet, however, as the swordsmen were so inept that Sanosuke had no problems dodging their attacks. Sano happily punched and kicked a few of them until one of the senior thieves decided to throw a bomb into the mix.

The Sekihoutai survivor shielded his eyes from the explosion near his feet, but felt no injury from it. While Sano was disoriented, the men moved to attack again. Aoshi prepared to draw his weapon, but movement off to the side stopped him.

Katsuhiko's bomb neatly knocked some of the Shiranuitou away from Sano, and gave him enough of an opening to join in the fray. They stood back-to-back in the middle of the Sekihoutai impersonators.

"I traced the guy that bought a stack of Sagara-taichou's portraits to here, back to this false Sekihoutai." Katsu said over his shoulder.

"You're late," Sanosuke grinned. "Let's show them how the real Sekihoutai fights!"

"It will be amusing..." said Katsu, producing two of his bombs from his sleeves. Using flints attacked to his index and middle fingers, he lit the fuse and tossed the weapon at one of the swordsmen.

Sano dodged an unsteady, drunken attack from Red-Nosed Shinzou, knocking him out with a brutal uppercut. Katsu finished off the last of the underlings with a second bomb, leaving only the senior officer of the false Sekihoutai and Shindou Tatewaki himself.

Again, Sanosuke dodged the sword strike, and delivered a bone-crunching punch to the man's face. "We've gotten rid of all the small fries now." Sano said to Katsu, who nodded. "All right, Shindou Tatewaki, your turn!" To his dismay, they found Shindou ready with a small handgun pointed at them.

"Having corpses of former Sekihoutai members at the burglary site will be perfect evidence," the old man said darkly, "proving that the Sekihoutai are the criminals. How nice of you to help, I thank you for it."

Infuriated, Sano started to charge. When the gun went off, Aoshi started to unsheath his weapon, but Katsu deftly knocked his friend out of the way. Katsuhiko fell to his knees, holding his injured arm.

Remembering how his friend had done this once before, Sanosuke turned to Shindou and punched him in the gut with a roar. The former Imperialist's eyes rolled back in his head as he coughed up blood, and Sano threw him over his shoulder into the garden.

"Are you all right, Katsu?" Sano asked, helping his friend up.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice laced with pain. "It's just a scratch."

"Heh, even after ten years, you're still an idiot!" Sano smiled at his friend.

"Whatever, you're still an idiot yourself!" he returned, and both chuckled. Police whistles sounded in the distance, so both of the former Sekihoutai members took off into the night, leaving the scene for the cops to clean up. 

Aoshi let go of his kodachi and made his way out of the area as well, silently glad that Sanosuke and his friend had taken care of their business without his help.

_He handled himself well, considering how he usually behaves... Saitou was certainly right about the kid's potential._

*************

"I'm sorry," Sano said, gazing down at the river. "When I heard that bombs were used in the crimes..."

"You thought that I did it." Katsu finished for him. "You figured I'd be angry about that?"

A half-smile curling his lips as he looked at his friend, he replied, "Nope."

"Then don't apologize. It makes me sick." Katsu said lightly. For a moment, they stood and shared the cool quiet of the night.

"Sano, remember this," the injured man said, "I want to blow the Meiji government apart! Just like we did to Shindou, and those who used Sagara-taichou and his Sekihoutai for their own benefit! I want to create an era where everyone is really equal, and clear the name of the Sekihoutai and Sagara-taichou!" Katsu started to walk away from his friend. "See you later, Sano, you idiot!"

Sanosuke thought for a moment, then called out to Katsu's retreating back. "Wait, you idiot! I won't let an idiot like you go all alone!" Katsu was clearly surprised, having expected his friend to go his separate way.

"Let me know if you decide when to strike!" he said as he turned to walk away from a bewildered Katsu. He knew he had just made a choice, and a difficult one. 

_Saitou, Aoshi-sama, and the rest of the Oniwaban are going to be pissed at me..._ he thought as he walked down the dark path. _But if I'm going to deal with my past, I need to forget them..._

**More Author's Notes:** I felt that since this episode in the series was so entirely Sano-centric, that it would have the same outcome. I hope to make major changes to the original storyline in later chapters.

I like Katsu. Doesn't he sort of look like Aoshi's younger brother? *swoon*

Next chapter: Who will stop Sanosuke from helping Katsu blow up the Internal Affairs building?


	13. The Right Path

**Author's Notes**: *bows repeatedly* I apologize that it's taken me so long to get out this chapter! Life always gets in the way of fic-writing. I stand by my declaration that I indeed will finish this fic... someday. *sheepish smile* I'm hoping to do another chapter in the next week or two, and I'm especially excited because it's coming up on the Kyoto arc of the story - the BEST arc! Thanks to all those who have been leaving reviews, and those who are still reading this story despite such long stretches of time between chapters.

**Disclaimer**: The characters actually belong to N. Watsuki/Shueisha, etc. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself.

_Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasized words.

**Alternate Tale of the Meiji Era, Chapter 13**

by Fujimiya Maru

In the yard of the Kamiya dojo, Sanosuke went through the motions of his daily training. He'd spoken to Katsu early that morning, and they had decided that tonight was the night to strike. Not usually possessing a good poker face, Sano tried not to let the other Oniwaban know what his plans were. Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijou and Misao were all more or less clueless, but Sano watched himself around both Aoshi and Hannya. As for Saitou...

_Saitou isn't here, is he? That teme, he brought me into this... Then he disappears! All he ever does is ignore me or call me Ahou...._

Sanosuke knew that the older man would be disappointed in him, and possibly even murderously angry if he knew what the former Sekihoutai and his friend were planning. He felt a twinge of guilt; for weeks now all he wanted was Saitou's approval. Knowing that he couldn't go back now, Sano pushed those feelings aside. Revenge against the Meiji government and clearing Sagara-taichou's name meant more to him than anything. Sano concentrated on blocking Beshimi's darts, but one slipped by and nicked his earlobe.

"Ah, you're distracted today, that's no good!" snickered the diminutive ninja.

"Pay attention, Sanosuke." said Aoshi. The okashira eyed him warily, noting that Sanosuke was acting strangely. Aoshi hoped that Sano would tell him what was on his mind, but decided to wait for the roosterhead to come to him.

Sano rubbed his abused ear and focused back on the task at hand. More darts shot towards him, and he successfully sidestepped three and plucked the fourth out of the air with his bare hand.

Misao walked out of the main house to watch the training. Aoshi had insisted that she wear a kimono when she went out into the town for the sake of discretion; today she donned her usual blue ninja uniform. Standing next to her okashira, she did not see Aoshi surreptitiously looking down at her legs. Sano, however, noticed the Oniwaban leader's gaze as he picked up Beshimi's darts.

_Heh... I guess Aoshi-sama isn't made of ice after all... _Sanosuke grinned, since he never got a chance to tease Aoshi about anything. He froze, halfway to handing the darts back to Beshimi, as he realized he may never get the chance to tease Aoshi after all. His plans with Katsu tonight could change everything, forever. 

Sanosuke resolved to keep his promise to Katsu, despite the fact that it left a hollow, aching hole in his chest to leave the dojo.

*************

Later that evening, former captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, Saitou Hajime, was up to his ears in paperwork at the Internal Affairs Department. He had returned from Izu earlier that day, ordered to report immediately to his superiors. The manslayer from the days of the Revolution, Raijuuta, had attempted to con the naive heir of the Tsukayama fortune into helping fund a new revolution. The fool had gotten as far as taking over the Tsukayama mansion and gathering his followers there, but Saitou had carried out his orders with the usual efficiency. Raijuuta was no longer a threat, and the Meiji government was safe for now.

While filing his mission report, he also took some time to catch up on events in Tokyo during his absence. Nothing of real importance, but he read the report on the fake Sekihoutai and its crimes twice over; it was obvious Sanosuke had gotten involved. Saitou smirked when he thought of the boy and how he must have been outraged that people were using the Sekihoutai as a scapegoat again. There was the matter, however, of who Sanosuke got to help him fight. The report stated that the fake group had been defeated by two former members of the Sekihoutai.

_Who is the other one? _Saitou grimly lit a cigarette and glared down at the form he'd been told to fill out. He wasn't sure why the idea of Sanosuke being with another survivor of his group bothered him; it shouldn't matter at all, as long as the roosterhead stayed out of trouble. Which, surprisingly enough, Sanosuke had managed to do since Saitou had dumped him at the door of the Kamiya dojo. 

The sky darkened outside the window, and a clerk stopped by Saitou's desk to let him know that everyone else was leaving for the day. He waved him off, determined to finish his infuriating mission paperwork, even if it took him all night.

*************

"Are you sure about this, Sanosuke? Throwing away your present..." Katsu eyed his companion as they strolled down the dark street. It was the night of the new moon; the best time to slip around unnoticed.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not that sentimental." Sano lied, keeping his tone light.

"I see," replied Katsu. "You choose the Sekihoutai over whatever your life is now. For that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

They continued to walk silently. It had been no small task for Sanosuke to slip out of the dojo unnoticed. He'd finally gotten his chance when Shikijou and Hyottoko had invited him out for drink; once they were halfway to their destination, Sano complained that he was too tired to drink after all. He'd told them he was going straight home, but had gone to Katsu's instead.

_I'm sorry, guys... I know you won't understand my reasons, but the Sekihoutai is really special to me._

He hadn't even seen Saitou again, although he knew that was for the best. The older man had an annoying way of always knowing what was going on, and would surely stop Sano and Katsu from acheiving their goal: destroying the Internal Affairs Department. 

A chilly wind tore at their clothing as they approached the building - a sprawling monstrosity of Western architecture surrounded by high walls and gates. Inside were the central offices and the main headquarters for the police force. There were guards, but not a full company since no one was inside at this time of night. The two Sekihoutai survivors sprang into action, still in harmony with each other even after ten years of separation. Katsu rolled several small bombs towards the front gate, timed with different fuse lengths to confuse the guards. The explosions were noisy and did little actual damage, but drew the guard's attention away from the span of wall that Sanosuke and Katsu were climbing over.

From the top of the wall, they peered into the darkness of the expansive grounds. A small glowing dot of red materialized in front of them, revealing a blue-clad figure waiting for them, casually smoking.

Saitou had heard the first explosion and run out of the building, but unlike the witless guards had seen through the distraction. He was genuinely surprised that it was none other than the spikey-haired ahou himself that popped over the wall. Whatever Sanosuke and his... friend were up to, Saitou knew he had to stop him. He found himself annoyed that Sano was doing something so obviously stupid, despite the opportunity to better himself that Saitou and the Oniwaban had given him.

"Saitou..." Sano growled as he glared at the figure before them.

"Sano, who is this guy?" Katsu asked, not sure what to make of the policeman. 

"Captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, Saitou Hajime. The Wolf of Mibu." replied Sano, not taking his eyes off the swordsman.

"Shinsengumi??" Katsu narrowed his eyes and leapt down from the wall. "We won't let you stand in our way!" he shouted at Saitou, pulling more small bombs out of his sleeves. "This time, the Sekihoutai will triumph!" 

"Explosives?" Saitou drawled in a bored tone, "How reckless."

"That's right! I'll use these bombs to blow apart each department building, and then the Meiji government! Whoever gets in my way... even the Wolf of Mibu... will be blown to pieces!"

Both bombs were lit and airborne, and only now did Saitou drop his cigarette and reached for his sword. When they were in striking distance, he quickly executed two quick diagonal slices, effectively separating the lit fuses from the explosives.

Katsu gaped, unable to comprehend the skill needed for that sort of precision. Sano came down from his perch on the wall and pulled his friend a step back.

"It's no use, Katsu... He's not someone you have any chance against."

"But, he's just a dog of the government! He fought against the Imperialists, and now look at him, a police officer!"

"He's not a dog - he still lives by the same code as he did back in the Revolution." Sano snapped back at his friend.

Confused, Katsu put a hand on Sanosuke's shoulder. "Sano, why are you siding with this guy?"

"When I first fought Saitou," he replied, smirking at the memory, "I rushed into like you are, not even knowing who he really was. But he took me out, and I lost. It's been a strange relationship ever since..."

Saitou chuckled at that, waiting for the two young men to finish arguing.

"But... I chose the Sekihoutai over my present life... I can't go back now." Sano dropped his jacket and readied his fists. "Saitou! If you insist on getting in our way, I won't show any mercy!"

"Ahou," Saitou laughed once more, "This is the path you have chosen, despite the lesson I taught you when we first met. Do you really think you can get past me?"

With an inarticulate snarl Sanosuke sprang forward, ignoring Katsu as he told him not to face the policeman armed only with his bare hands. Saitou deftly blocked the younger man's punches with his arms, making no move to attack with his sword. Sanosuke had indeed benefited from the training Aoshi had given him; his blows were much more accurate and confident than when they first met.

"You're still a teme!" shouted Sano, pausing in his attack, "You never draw your sword until the last minute! What, afraid to hurt me again?"

"Ahou, why would I be afraid of that?" Almost too quickly for Sano to react, Saitou performed a diagonal upward thrust: Gatotsu third stance. The blade caught Sano across the stomach lightly, the bandages wound around him falling away at the contact and drawing a thin red line of blood.. Before he could regain his composure, Saitou punched him hard in the face.

Katsu tensed, bomb ready, in case his friend need help. Sanosuke staggered back to his feet and motioned for Katsu to stay back.

"That won't do any good, Katsu, don't try..."

Saitou turned to long-haired man, inspecting him critically. "Another survivor of the Sekihoutai, I see... You are aware that by using this particular method, you'll endanger the general populace as well? Do you really want their blood on the hands of your beloved Sagara Souzou?"

"You dare speak to me of blood??" raged Katsu, "The Meiji government you work for shed the blood of the Sekihoutai and Sagara-taichou to cover up your own mistakes! The goal of clearing the name of the Sekihoutai and Sagara-taichou, a dirty hypocrite like you would never understand!"

"Do you think Sagara would want you to act as terrorists? I had no idea that the Sekihoutai were so stupid." Saitou leveled his sword into the first Gatotsu stance, aimed at Katsu.

Sanosuke stepped between them, his eyes suddenly calm and weary. "Saitou... your opponent is me!"

Katsu tried to step forward to say something, but Sanosuke cut him off. "Katsu, get out of here before the police arrive... The plan, it was all wrong."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not going to leave you here... with him!"

Saitou had already lunged forward into the thrust, ready to strike the former fighter-for-hire. But instead of waiting for that familiar blade to pierce him like it did during their first fight, Sanosuke also charged. He smoothly slapped the blade of Saitou's sword to the side with his palm and managed to punch the older man sharply in the ribs.

While Saitou got the breath back that was knocked out of him, Sanosuke firmly ordered his comrade to run again. _We were wrong to try this... but I won't let Saitou touch Katsu..._

Saitou's eyes darkened with understanding, and struck suddenly and swiftly: Gatotsu zero stance. Using only his upper body, he thrust his sword cleanly into Sanosuke's shoulder. The force of the blow knocked the young man back several paces, the sword still embedded. Katsu ran to his fallen friend. Sanosuke was already starting to get up.

"Sano, stop, he'll kill you!"

Katsu's pleas were ignored, and Sano climbed to his feet and staggered back to the undercover policeman. 

_If I'm going to die, it'll be by his sword..._

Saitou made no move towards him, severe golden eyes locked on the sword still in the boy's shoulder. 

"What's the matter," Sano panted, "Now's the part when you slam my head into the ground."

"This time," he responded quietly, "I don't think I need to."

He reached forward and gently withdrew the sword from Sano's shoulder. Tired from exertion, lack of sleep, and the slight blood loss, Sanosuke sank down to his knees. Relief swept over him as his strength drained away.

Saitou picked up Sanosuke's discarded white jacket and pressed it to the wounds. Katsu looked on, horrified, and nearly missed Saitou's quiet words, "I'm sorry for this, Sanosuke."

Saitou slung the injured mans arm over his shoulder and hoisted him to his feet. Turning his gaze at the still gawking Katsu, he only said, "He's learned his lesson, I certainly hope you have too."

He carried Sano away into the darkness, leaving Katsu alone on the grounds of the Internal Affairs Department.

*************

He hadn't even realized that he'd fallen asleep; the next thing Sano knew, he was looking up at a somewhat familiar ceiling - Saitou's house. His shoulder stung like crazy, but it only made him feel nostalgic for the first time Saitou had "taught him a lesson". It was cleaned and bandaged now, most likely thanks to that same doctor the police keep on payroll.

_I very nearly did something stupid, blinded by my desire to clear the name of Sagara-taichou... At least Saitou didn't kill me._

Thinking of the man, he shifted slightly to look around the room. The object of his thoughts was leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed but his face was far from relaxed in sleep.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

Sanosuke grinned. "Sure... Y'know, you went easy on me this time."

"There was no need for me to pummel you into unconsciousness this time seeing as you realized you were being stupid." Saitou opened his eyes while speaking, looking at Sano very seriously. Sano only stared back, realizing that Saitou had essentially just complimented him.

Laying back down, he only murmured, "... Thanks."

Saitou got up to stalk over to his desk. "So... who was your friend?"

Sanosuke tensed on the futon. "Teme! Don't you dare go after Katsu! He didn't do anything! ... Did he?"

"You friend did not carry out his plans to blow up the Internal Affairs Department, so I assume he has at least some common sense." Saitou walked back to the futon, carrying a cup of tea. He set it next to Sano's head before continuing. "And I was not asking about him as a police officer, I was just asking."

"Oh... well, Katsu and I were both kids when the Sekihoutai took us in. He's an artist now, he does portraits."

"An artist... who makes bombs?" Saitou raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that part sort of disturbed me too." Sano grinned. "Seriously, leave him alone. I'll... talk to him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid again."

Saitou nodded, then sat back down against the wall. Sano fidgeted uncomfortably a bit, then asked, "Hey... where were you anyway? You left without saying anything."

"I told Shinomori where I was going. You could have asked him."

"Che, like that stone statue ever tells me anything." said Sano.

"Izu." Saitou said, simply.

"Heh... did you have a nice vacation?"

"Not really."

A peaceful silence spread for a while, but Sanosuke kept fidgeting. He finally worked is way off the futon, leaning on his uninjured shoulder, so that his head rested on one of Saitou's outstretched legs.

"I'm glad you came back... when you did." Sano said, although he was certain Saitou would be annoyed that he was leaning on him like this. Instead, Saitou ran his still-gloved hand though the younger man's spiky hair, and they sat for a while longer in silence.

*************

After a bland breakfast of rice and fish, Sanosuke ran quickly to find his friend. Halfway to Katsu's cheap apartment, he found him sitting by the side of the river.

"Oi, Katsu, are you allright?" Sano asked as he descended down the hill to where the other man sat.

"Hm, I'm fine." Katsu looked up at his tall comrade. "You look well for someone who was stabbed last night."

Sanosuke grinned sheepishly. "Heh, it's not the first time it happened. Besides, I got checked out by a doctor right away."

"That's good." Katsu paused, watching the water flowing swiftly by. "Sanosuke, I disposed of all of my bombs."

He looked up, surprised. Katsu only smiled and shook his head.

"What that bastard said last night, it was true. Sagara-taichou wouldn't want us to employ terrorism on his behalf. I stewed in my anger for so long I only saw revenge."

"I was like that too, for a long time." Sano said.

"Sanosuke," Katsu looked at him, eyes wary. "What happened to you?"

"Heh," he smirked. "I tried to kick Saitou's ass, but instead he knocked some sense into me."

"But, I don't understand him. How can a former member of the Shinsengumi work for the Meiji government?"

"Well... as far as I can tell, he's still working to protect Japan, y'know? He's like an undercover cop. He gets rid of the really bad guys - even if they're politicians." 

"And your connection to him?" Katsu asked almost as if he was afraid of the answer.

Sano leaned back and stared up at the clouds. "After he kicked my ass, he treated my injuries. Then he took me to a place where I could get formal training. 'Cause, he - uh, saw potential in me, or something."

"Training, I see..." Katsu said, "That explains why you were able to deflect his sword."

"Yeah, I'm getting trained by this group of ninjas, it's really cool. And someday... I dunno, I'll use my skills to do some good in this world. Protect people."

Katsu remained silent for a while, the only sound the rushing of the river in front of them. Finally, he said, "I was a fool to pull you from your present life to try to get revenge for our past demons. You've obviously found the right path in life to take; Sagara-taichou would be proud of you."

Sanosuke blushed slightly at that, but asked, "What about you, Katsu?"

"Hm? Oh, I still have the artist thing. And I'm thinking that now I'm not making bombs, I might start a newspaper. There's many ways to undermine a dirty government; letting people know the truth is one of them."

"Sounds good," Sanosuke smirked. "Just don't get carried away."

*************

Closer to lunchtime, Sano wandered back to the dojo._ I wonder if they know what I tried to do last night?_

He was met at the front gate by Aoshi, standing with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. "Since Saitou re-injured your shoulder, you're excused from training for a while. In the meantime, do the laundry." He said monotonously.

_Well, that answers that question..._ "Sure thing, Aoshi-sama..." Sano smiled, and continued past the ninja into the front yard.

"He told me you managed to block one of his attacks," Aoshi called after him.

Sano stopped, and looked nervously over his shoulder. "Yeah... I guess I did."

A rare, small smile graced Aoshi's lips. "... Good job."

Sanosuke grinned from ear-to-ear, then started back towards his quarters. He halted again when Aoshi called out to him once more.

"Sanosuke, the next time you have doubts, or need to talk about anything at all... I'm here to listen."

Sano nodded, then continued into the house where he was fussed over and teased by his fellow Oniwaban.

**More Author's Notes:** I thought it was really funny when I spell-checked this, and it tried to replace "Shinsengumi" with "Singsong". ^_^; 

Next chapter: Um... I don't actually know what will happen in the next chapter, but never fear! I'll figure something out!


End file.
